Let Her Go
by kkandle
Summary: Draco was inlove and she loves him too. This is a veela story. If you're bored with this kind of story then please read. DRAMIONE FIC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

Title : Let Her Go

Chapter 1.

Happiness isn't a Malfoy thing. It's something only weak people feel. But it's what Draco felt when he met her. She makes him wake up in the morning with a refreshing and wonderful feeling. She makes him go to work with an actual smile on his face. She makes the hardest thing in his life easy and most of all she makes life precious to him. He didn't want to believe it at first but it just happened and now he cannot stop or control himself. He knows that it has been said too many times that the Malfoys don't believe in love. They are heartless soulless people. They don't care about anyone but themselves. They are the epitome of everything evil. It's the reason why they have become powerful, successful and famous people in the wizardry world. But Draco Malfoy didn't care about that, it didn't matter to him after all he was a man inlove.

In all his school years she was never the woman inside his mind. Well its' not like he did have any particular woman in his mind at that time. But that's not the point here. Let's forget about women in his head, lets' go back to her. It's true that he saw her every day, talk to her sometimes and also partnered up in class projects but she was only a friend to him, well not friend, lets' just say she was one of his followers. Well, let's not say that too, lets' just say _"she was always there around him"_ She was this person that agrees to everything he says and does. If he had known that one day he will go crazy inlove with her, he would've never ignored or took her for granted.

It has been four years since the end of Lord Voldermort, four years since the boy who lived and still living killed the Dark Lord. Four years and still Potters face refuses to leave the news. He's everywhere, opening new buildings, giving speeches, catching bad guys and even going on a date. Who wants to know about that. But lets' not talk about Potter.

It was one of their family's pureblood only party that he saw her again. Well, the Malfoys' don't know that many half bloods and muggleborn families so they still only invited pureblood families. They are not against blood impurity; its' just that many halfbloods and muggleborns still don't like the Malfoys, but that's not the point here. She came with her parents to the party, the last he thing he heard about her was that her parents decided to move to wizardry America to open up a new financing business after the ministry pardoned them from Azkaban. Potter did the same to them, the Zabinis' and many others too. Okay, not Potter again. She didn't come to say goodbye to him when her family left but that didn't matter to him during that time, she was never somebody important to him. If only he knew that she will grow up to be such an amazing person he would've stopped her from leaving, he would've begged her to stay with him, he would've asked her to marry him or whatever just so she will stayed. But that's all too late now, time has passed, she did move away, he didn't stop her and now he was being punished for it.

It was at that very party that everything happened, she was wearing a boatneck twist dress, contrasting silvery gold with dramatic black, the dress goes all the way down covering any signed of her legs while all her hair was pinned up loosely with some strands falling on her shoulder. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him that night. He can tell that she wasn't dress to impress but to him, he was more than impressed, she was the life of the party. He saw her standing beside her father and some group of men, he can tell she was really concentrating to what they were saying. A few times a smile graces her lovely face, and a few too many times the men could not stopped staring and gaping at her. He just wanted to chase them all out and let only him do the staring and gaping. He saw her father whispered something into her ear and she gave him a small nod, then she slowly turned her head and started scanning the ball room, as if she was looking for someone, probably her mother, he saw her head stopped a little when she caught sight of his mother having a conversation with a group of women, Merlin knows on what, then she continued looking around the ballroom when something suddenly caught her sight, she stopped and then he noticed she was looking straight at him. He was so caught up with shock that he didn't have time to look away. He would've jumped behind the big pole beside him that time if it wasn't too late. He has this theory that staring is good as long as you don't get caught. Now he was thinking, that staring is a completely disgraceful thing to do. He was so embarrassed that he started to move away from where he was standing but then the strangest thing happened, she gave him a small smile then she slowly lifted up her right hand and gave him a friendly wave. He was so dumbfounded that he just stood there and continued staring.

He was never this weak in school, girls are usually the ones caught staring at him. Not him, he was the one girls go crazy for when they see his famous smirk. He saw her slowly turned back to the group of people she was with and whispered something to her father, both her and her father looked his way and her father gave him a smile and waved too, he was still embarrassed by what he did but quickly let it slide and he waved back with a smile to the man. Then all of a sudden he noticed someone behind him moving forward, he turned his head and saw her mother walking towards her smiling husband and child, she too had a smile on her face, her husband extended his hand towards her and she took it, the daughter leaned forward and gave her mother a peck on the cheek. He continued staring while the mother was being introduced to the group of people. By that time no one was looking his way anymore and all he wanted to do was to disappear. He gobbled down two glasses of wine and turned around and started walking towards the exit when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, turned around and was caught completely off guard, because there in front of him was her and she was smiling at him, this time he was for sure that she was smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to get whatever she wants to say so he can leave, not wanting to be there for a single more minute. Then she took a step towards him and held out her hand. He looked at her and she was still smiling at him.

"Hello Draco" she said, her eyes mocking him, he knew for sure that she saw him waving and smiling at her and her father. Now he was completely red face but refuses to give in to his embarrassment, he slowly stretched out his hand and gently held hers.

His lips twisted and formed his famous smirk, he then said "Fancy seeing you again Pansy"

She continued smiling at him and all he was thinking while holding her hand was that he will never let her go.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

Chapter 2

After the party which Draco Malfoy met Pansy Parkinson, they became inseparable. He cannot stop himself from being amazed at how wonderful a person she had become. She used to bore him to death with her stories about gossips of the wizardry world and now all he wanted was to sit in the same spot forever and have her tell him the stories of the world until she cannot do so anymore. The sound of her voice was mesmerizing; it was like sweet music to his ears. He knows, he will never be tired of her, he knows he'll never be alone with her; he knows that he'll be happy with her and he knows that he cannot live without her. It was at that very party that their friendship was rekindle, two weeks after that he asked her out, two days later from that date she became his girlfriend and now it has been seven months since he met her and she never failed to amaze him. She to him was always the life of the party, and now she was also the life of his life.

He knows that many relationships required more years of mutual understanding and attraction before couples can take it to the next level. But to him, there's nothing else he wanted to understand about her. There's not a single cell in his body that has not fallen for her charms, he; Draco Lucius Malfoy cannot wait any longer, she has turned his life upside down and now he will make her fully his. He was going to ask her to marry him. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. Smart, intelligent, rich, beautiful and of course pureblooded. Pansy was after all hundred percent all that. He never thought that he will go crazy for a woman, after all some of his previous relationship always end up in tragedy. He believes it was because he was in it for something different. He never felt love with any of them until he met her.

His mother also gave up on setting him up with dates, because it never ended the way she wanted. But when she heard that her son was dating Pansy, she was over the moon, she never thought that her son will find someone that suited him and make him happy. But when she heard news that he wanted to propose to her she was ecstatic. She never thought that he will think of marriage so soon but nevertheless she was happy that her son had found someone that will love him as much as she loves him. Mrs Malfoy was actually very fond of Pansy, she always assumed that Draco will fall for her but when he started complaining about her during his school years she gave up the notion.

Narcissa's happiness all came to an end when sudden realization of something quite important nearly skipped her mind. She was never this forgetful, she was always the reminder of things important. She then turned on her heels and hurried herself to her husband's office.

Lucius who was busy scribbling something on his desk looked up when his wife came rushing unannounced into his office. She quickly sat herself on the chair opposite the one he was sitting. She looked worried and breathless from all the running she did a few seconds ago. She turned her head towards her husband and started to say something when her husband spoke first.

"If you're here to tell me that Draco is going to propose to Miss Parkinson, then I'm afraid that is old news to me, in fact Draco had already inform me of his plans and I know everything that there is to know" Lucius interrupted his wife who was now staring at him with her mouth wide open.

"He told you first?" she said, completely forgetting why she rushed into his office a few seconds ago. Lucius who had returned to his scribbling turned his head again to look at his wife and gave her a nod. "I can't believe this, after all that I've done, after all that I've…" Narcissa didn't get to finish her sentence when her husband interrupts her again.

"Is that why you came?" asked her husband in a scolding tone, his pen now on the piece of paper he was scribbling and his focus completely on his wife. She slowly let her hands fall onto her lap and let it touched the hem of her black dress. She glanced at him and said in a low voice.

"No, I'm here because I'm worried about our son's condition" her husband whose full attention was now on her continued his staring, Narcissa then carry on with what she was saying. "I mean, he's going to marry her what if something happened, I know he loves her but we can't be so sure that everything will be all right". Narcissa then looked at her hands then her husband then her hands again afraid that Lucius might get angry at the topic she had brought up. Her husband turned his head to the side and then took a deep breath; he looked back at his wife and said.

"You don't have to worry about that, she is the one he has been waiting for. That's why his attraction to her is different from his previous female acquaintances. You don't have to worry, nothing will happen. Even if it's not Miss Parkinson, the chosen one that his condition as you so call it comes by, it will all be too late, because it's not only seeing that will trigger his senses, she has to love him too….so all I ask of you is not to say anything to him, he doesn't need to know, once he's married his whole focus will be on Miss Parkinson" Lucius finished his explanation then turned back to the paper on his desk, picked up his pen and continued on with his previous action before his wife interrupted him. Narcissa didn't say anymore, she quietly got out of her chair and made her way to the door but before she let herself out she turned her head once more to her husband and whispered something that Lucius tried very hard not to hear.

"I really hope that will happen" she then walked out silently.

She found her son in the living room of their manor, he was squinting his eyes at a letter he was holding in his hand. He looked up when he saw his mother entered but turned back quickly to the letter in his hand.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked while walking towards him, Draco didn't answer but continued reading.

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed lifting the letter towards his mothers face. Narcissa surprised at her son's actions calmly replied back with the same question she asked him when she entered.

'What's going on Draco?" he looked at her and replied with a frustrated voice.

"They want me to come by the ministry today. They say it's urgent, can't they wait till tomorrow, today of all days mother, I've already told Pansy to come here at seven, it's today mother, I'm going to propose to her today, I don't want to go, it might take long and I have everything prepared already!" he finished with both his hands in the air.

Narcissa loved her son and seeing him acting so childish brought back so many memories and it automatically brought a smile to her face. Draco looked at his mother and when he saw her smile he became furious.

"You think this is funny mother!, this is important to me" shouted a completely frustrated Draco Malfoy to his mother.

Narcissa noticed her son's frustration and moved closer to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry dear, give me that letter and I will go there myself. I know it's something to do with our company so I'm sure they will allow me to handle it" his mother calmly replied back.

He gave her a smile and left the room to go finish preparation for his proposal which was in two more hours. He was going to propose at the manor, the place he fell inlove with her, the place she agrees to be friends with him again the place where everything happened.

Narcissa was happy to see her son all grown up but also a little bit sad. He will be a married man soon and his wife will be the first one he goes to for comfort and help. She quickly let go of that thought and made her way to the Ministry of Magic. Her son was now running her husband's businesses and one of their businesses is dealing with export and import of magical items. She got to the Ministry and found out that they only wanted his signature; her son must've been so excited that he forgot to sign the papers, so she did it herself. It didn't even take half an hour; she was smiling again as she thought of her son and his frustration when he read the ministry's letter. She made it into the lift and it started to close when she heard someone from outside yelling.

"Please stop the lift!" Mrs Malfoy looked towards where the voice was coming and saw a brunette with messy curls running towards the closing doors of the lift. She quickly pushed the stop button but was actually a little late because the girl had already squeezed herself into the half closed doors of the lift. "Thanks" she said while trying to catch her breath, Mrs Malfoy looked closely at the girl and noticed she was holding some books and she had to admit that beside her messy curls she had a nice face. Actually with a little touched up she could be an image to behold. She smiled at her own thoughts and took another glimpse of the girl, she was still trying to catch her breath but her eyes were closed and her lips were moving but no sound came out, it was like she was memorizing something very important. Mrs Malfoy didn't want to disturb her so she just stood there and wait for the lift to arrive.

"Hello, are you Malfoys' mother?" Narcissa quickly turned her head and noticed the girl was now looking straight at her. Her eyes shining with tears she got from running too fast a minute ago. Mrs Malfoy gave her a small forced smile and replied.

"You mean Draco?" then the girl nodded her head, so Narcissa continued "Yes I am" she finished. The girl gave her a smile and held out her hand while trying to balance the books on her other hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy" , before Narcissa could take it, the lift door opened and the girl quickly withdraw her hand and hold onto to her books and then rushed out, but before the door closes Hermione turned around and gave her one last smile. Narcissa didn't know what to feel about her encountered with the friend of the Boy who Lived, even though she saved Potter she didn't get to talk to him that much, she does see him sometimes but rarely. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stop of the lift and she realized that she had reached her destined floor, she was about to step out when she noticed something on the floor, it was a wand. She picked it up and saw a small H.G imprinted on it. She knew it was Hermione's but the thought of returning it to her personally wasn't a fascinating thought. Nevertheless, she went back up to the floor Hermione stepped out to and searched for her. After nearly an hour of being told by the staff that Miss Granger doesn't work there she finally gave up. She was now completely angry at the staff, the lift and Hermione Granger for dropping her wand. She took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote something on it. She cast a spell on it and the paper magically stuck itself on the wall of the lift and then she went home. When she got there she just wanted to rest. She called onto the house elf and ordered it to open the wards of the house because Pansy was coming and then she went straight to her room and sleep. She had wasted nearly two hours at the ministry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was nervously getting ready inside his room, well not really, he was already dressed; it was just that he was busy practicing some romantic lines to say to his soon to be wife. He looked at the time and then picked up a small golden box that was on his dressing table and put it in his pocket. He walked down the long steps of the manor and made his way to the fireplace room. Only the flames from the fireplace gave light to the room but it was not enough to give light to the whole room. He sat himself on one of the chairs in the room and waited for her. He checked the clock so many times but the flames of the fireplace continued to burn silently.

Suddenly, a big whooshing sound came from the fireplace and set off the flames. Now it was completely dark in the room but Draco didn't care, he knew she was there because he can see her shadowy form beside the fireplace. He moved himself towards the standing figure and wrapped his arms around it. She felt so right in his arms, he pressed his head towards her neck and took in her smell, the moment he did that, his heart started thumping loudly and he was breathing so loudly, the figure tried to remove his hands but he held on tighter, her divine smell was making him forget everything he had planned for the night. The figure tried to remove his hands again but his body won't allowed it. It refuses to let her go. He then got his lips closer to her ear and whispered.

"Please love, just a few more minutes" that was all he had to say before he was elbowed by the figure, have his wand taken and the room completely lit by light and there stood before him was not a Pansy Parkinson but an angry Hermione Granger.

I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

Chapter 3

Malfoy knew from the moment he opened his eyes and saw Hermione Granger that he wasn't dreaming even though at that very moment he was wishing nonstop to Merlin to let it be a dream or even a nightmare, it doesn't matter, as long as she wasn't really there. His mind was spinning wildly due to the turnout of his proposal, and speaking of proposal where was Pansy, why isn't she here when he needed her the most and who in the world invited Miss know it all to his home. These questions were spinning out of control inside his head and all he wanted to do at that moment was to disappear. He turned to the standing Hermione and gritted his teeth at her, he was in so much pain.

"What are you doing in my house Granger" he hissed angrily at her.

Hermione whose glared was completely fixed on him straighten herself up and spoke calmly to the hurt man, "I don't know what you're trying to set up here Malfoy, but I can tell you one thing, it sure is a dumb idea to do it in the dark"

Malfoy who was now staring angrily at her yelled "I don't care about your opinions Granger. I…..just….. want….. to….. know….. what….. in….. the…. world… you….are…. doing… here?…" he drawled on each word of his question like he was talking to a stupid person. She rolled her eyes but he didn't let her answer, he continued "You think you can just waltz in here and ruined everything because you think you're perfect, well bad news for you Granger, you're not perfect you're just a big headed .."he didn't get to finish his sentence because his stomach was hurting so much that he was now holding onto himself tightly and wincing in pain.

Hermione didn't feel sorry for the boy who was trying so hard not to cry out in front of her but since she's a good natured, loving, adoring, caring and affectionate person she would let his bad mouthing of her slide and help him. She grinned at her own thoughts, yeah right. She bent down and leaned closer to Malfoy, she didn't know exactly what she was going to do because she wasn't a healer. Even though she had read so many books regarding it, it still wouldn't make her automatically smart in situations like this. She saw Malfoy moved away from her stretched hand. She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "I'm not going to eat you Malfoy, I just want to check if you're coming down with a fever".

He smacked her hand away which was trying to lay on his forehead and hissed at her "Don't touch me Granger".

Her eyes flashed angrily at him but she continued reaching out towards his forehead, she saw his head completely turned away from her so she stopped herself and stood up. She stared down at him but he was ignoring her. "Where's your mother Malfoy?" she asked "she has my wand and I need it immediately" she concluded.

She walked towards the chair in the room and sat herself down. She was sure she was coming down with a headache. Her head was suddenly feeling weird and on fire and her hands were unexpectedly sweaty; she tried rubbing them on her jeans but no help at all. Hermione stood up again and tried lifting Malfoy's wand which was still in her possession but she was suddenly weak and shaky. She couldn't move her hands and her feet didn't have much energy to support her. What was happening to her. She glared back at the man on the floor and exclaimed "What did you do to me?"

Malfoy who was ignoring her the whole time faced her with a confused look, the pain in his stomach was suddenly gone. He stood up and tried to respond to her question but she beat him to it.

"Malfoy, what did you do to me?" she barked at him.

"I didn't do anything to you Granger" he defended himself.

She shrieked at the pain she was suddenly feeling in her stomach. She dropped his wand on the floor, got down on her knees and grabbed onto her stomach, just like Malfoy a few minutes ago she was now the one wincing in pain with her eyes tightly shut.

Malfoy was beyond confused at the situation he was in. He looked at her; he didn't know what to do. For goodness sake, if it was anyone else he was sure he can think of something, why does it have to be the best friend of Harry flipping Potter. He moved himself towards her and grabbed her shoulders and gave her a light shake.

"Hey, Granger if this is you being funny then I can tell you one thing, it sure is a dumb idea to do it in my house" he imitated what she said a while ago when he was in pain.

Suddenly the girl stopped her movements and was now fixing her gaze on him, he tried to study the patterns on the chair behind her but he couldn't, something was making his eyes wondered back to her. She slowly removed her hands from her stomach and lifted it towards her shoulders and laid each of it lightly on his. He knew at that moment that he should've removed his hands but something was stopping him. Something inside him was longing for her touch. She then shocked him by grabbing onto his hands and pulled him towards her and laid her head on his chest with her eyes closed again. It seemed that she was finally at peace with something. There were many opportunities for him to push her away or shouted at her to remove her hands but there was something inside him that stopped him and he was completely tuned out that moment that he didn't hear the entrance of a third party into the room.

"Sorry Draco, my father had some business matters for me to attend to so I …." was all Pansy could declared when her eyes caught sight of what was happening in front of her.

Draco blinked repeatedly towards the standing lady. He was so surprised at her sudden appearance that he ended up staring with his mouth wide open.

"What's going on Draco?" snapped Pansy, her eyes completely fixed on the man holding the girl.

He tried to remove himself from her but then she whispered something that only he can hear.

"The pain is gone" and then she cuddled herself comfortably and closer to him.

He knew that the woman he was suppose to propose to was in the room but all he could do at that moment was watched the girl in his arms. She was such a small person, fitting perfectly in his arms, some of her curls were tickling his chin but it didn't bother him because the smell coming from her hair was divine. Beside from Pansy, she was the first one that had brought up such feelings within him. He just want her to stay in his arms forever and never let go. He quickly let go of his thoughts and untangled himself from her, he stood up while all the time holding on to her so she won't fall back. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the three seated sofa at the corner of the room, he gently laid her down and observed her for a moment. She was the same old Granger, her hair, her nose, her eyes and her lips but they were not of a teenager anymore, he's not saying she looked like an old lady now, no she was far from that infact she had grown to be such a beautiful woman.

Someone coughed from behind him and it brought him back to reality he turned quickly to where the sound came from and came face to face with his now very pissed girlfriend. He gave a sighed and was about to convince her that it wasn't what it looks like when someone else barged into the room.

"Draco, just want to tell you not to be alarm when you see Miss Granger, she's coming to get her wand" explained Mrs Malfoy.

He didn't bother to look at his mother but all he was thinking at that time was " _Gee mom thanks for the heads up"._ He waited for her to leave the room so he can talk to his girlfriend when Narcissa's footsteps came closer to where he was.

Mrs Malfoy gulped in surprise right next to Draco when she stared wide eye at the sleeping figure on the chair.

"What did you do Draco?" she choked out.

He was now gaping at his mother with angry eyes. "I didn't do anything to her, I think it's her that has done something to me" he shouted at her.

"Put down your voice" commanded his mother, she then noticed a standing figure beside her son. "Hello Pansy, it's really nice to see you" she smiled at the girl.

Draco remembered Pansy and quickly turned towards her "Please understand Pansy, nothing bad happened here, all the flowers here are for you, I was waiting for you but it was Granger who came and I accidently touched her" he saw her peered at him, he quickly added "not the kind of touch you're thinking of but she then hurt me and she tried to help me then all of a sudden she fell asleep" he knew he was babbling but he was as confused as them.

Pansy walked closer to Draco and held onto one of his hands, she watched his face for a moment then smiled "Forgive me Draco for coming late but I believe you. I will never doubt you"

He was happy again, he leaned his face closer to her when his mother broke in "That's good to hear but what to do with Miss Granger".

It's like the mentioning of her existence brought Draco back to reality. His thoughts was battling with him again, how could he forget her, how could he let this happened to her how could he... but again his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of someone through the fireplace.

"Potter, just as I thought" he greeted the new intruder. Just when things were starting to cool down Potter swooped in to save the day just like the news he reads on the Daily Prophet every day.

Harry paused for a moment and tried to catch his breath and take in the situation he found himself in, he then spoke quietly "Nice seeing you again Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy". He glimpsed at the lady beside Malfoy and tried to remember where he'd seen her before, "Miss Parkinson?" he questioned and she nodded at him, then his eyes caught sight of Hermione on the sofa. "What happened?" he worriedly closed the distance between him and the sleeping girl, "She told me to come get her if she's gone too long" he murmured to himself.

Just as Draco predicted, Hermione stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes slowly when Potter was near her. She saw Harry and her eyes widened for an instant then she smiled. "Hi Harry" she greeted him and the black haired boy just smiled back.

She surprised Harry by standing up without warning, her vision blurred again and she nearly fell back down when two strong arms caught her. Hermione looked up and saw silve ry gray eyes staring at her. They stood there like that, both of them not flinching away from each other's touch.

Everyone in the room was now staring at them, Pansy looked sadly at the two and Harry was staring confusedly while Mrs Malfoy was just shocked and bewildered. Harry was the first to make a movement towards the two.

"Hermione it's time to go" he grabbed onto her hand gently and tried to pull her away from Malfoys clutches but her arm slipped out of his hold because Malfoy had pulled and tightened his hold on her. His eyes never leaving her while he uttered his respond to the surprised Harry.

"She's not going anywhere", he then smirked at the brunette in his arms which made everyone in the room stared at them in disbelief and they all exclaimed at the same time with the same word.

"WHAT!"

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

Chapter 4.

Afteran extraordinary turn of events that shockinglyleft everyone surprised and confused. Harry was the one to make the first move again. He walked towards Malfoy and Hermione while the other two turned on each other daring the other to do the same. Harry couldn't figured out what to do, he just walked closer. Just as he raised his right hand to grab Hermione again; Draco growled at him "I meant what I said Potter".

Harry froze and looked at Hermione, he was trying to get a reaction from her but all she was doing was stared back at Malfoy. Draco smirked again and then slowly scanned the room until his eyes rested on his mother. "I've found her mother" he beamed happily, he then turned back to stare at the brunette girl.

Mrs Malfoy flinched and stepped back a little when her son spoke. She didn't say anything but she jumped in surprise when someone tugged at her dress robes from behind. "What's happening Narcissa?" whispered Pansy curiously. Mrs Malfoy turned to the girl and replied nervously.

"Didn't I ask you before if you'd seen any strange behaviour from my son" Pansy nodded, then Narcissa continued "Well, my son can't love anyone else" the girl's eyes squinted with confusion "What I mean is that Draco has a particular condition that triggers when he meets a certain someone and once that happen all his other senses disappears"

Pansy completely lost at the explanation confessed her confusion to the older lady "I don't understand Mrs Malfoy".

Narcissa took a deep breath and admitted " Draco is a..." but she didn't get to finish because Harry had snatched Hermione away from Draco.

"I don't know what you're playing here Malfoy but you're not bringing Hermione into it" yelled Harry while holding onto her. The brunette girl turned towards Harry and her eyes blinked repeatedly, it was clear that she was free from whatever spell she was under.

"Harry, please take me away from here" the girl pleaded.

Malfoy felt her sadness and pain he tried to get closer but Harry held out his wand.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy" he snapped at the blond man who was trying to get closer. Harry held onto her carefully so she won't fall, he looked at Mrs Malfoy and threatened "Let us apparate out of here or I'll curse you're son, he has gone mental and I know you know why, so let us go and I'll let whatever this is slide"

"Give her to me" Draco barked at the boy with the wand while moving closer, Harry glared at the angry blond.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, stay away from her" he growled at him meeting his gaze with a look that warned him that he is not lying and will not hesitate to curse him.

"Son please calm down" Mrs Malfoy pleaded desperately, she slowly took a step towards him to take his attention away from the two Gryffindors' but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Pansy again, the girl was obviously frightened to death at what was happening. "See what you did Draco, you frightened dear Pansy" she added.

Draco angrily replied back to his mother, "Stay away from this mother, you know very well that she's mine, it's the law. She can't escape this, even Potter can't help her. You think I didn't know what you and father have been hiding from me"

"What is he saying?" Pansy whispered nervously from behind a shocked Narcissa.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily then soften a little while he stepped forward to where Pansy was standing. He reached out his hand towards her but doesn't touched her. Pansy stared at him, blood pumping nervously in her throat. "I'm sorry Pansy, I always thought it was you, thanks to mother she led her here to me" he said while pointing his hand towards Hermione.

"What is Malfoy talking about" asked Harry to no one in particular.

Mrs Malfoy looked at the other man in the room and saw him staring at her son fiercely. "Draco is a veela" she admitted with her eyes closed "and Miss Granger is unfortunately his mate" she declared.

Pansy gasped in surprise with her hand on her mouth while Harry never moved his gaze from the blond boy, Hermione was still too weak to give out any sort of reaction, she was just leaning onto the black haired boy.

"Let us go, Hermione needs to be checked immediately, she is getting weaker she has surpassed the time for her next dose" Harry demanded through a clenched jaw. " I don't care about Malfoy and whatever he is. You have no right to keep us here" he shouted.

Draco gazed back at him with a baleful expression. He was done with all this crap. His eyes started to change color from silvery grey to charcoal black. He will not continued with this nonsense, Hermione was his and no one else other than him have the right to take her anywhere. In a span of a few seconds, Draco had managed to snatch Hermione away from Harry. He held onto her gently and took a deep breath to take in her wonderful smell.

"Let her go Malfoy" yelled Harry.

"Or what, Potter?" Draco's voice was no longer his, it was deep, loud and strong. "You think to fight me?"

Harry stood his ground, if it's a fight they have to go through to solve this mess then bring it on.

"Please Draco, let her go" pleaded his mother again.

He ignored her. He didn't wait for another minute his newly grown fangs were itching for a taste of her, he quickly bent down and bit into her neck.

" _No son"_ was the last thing he heard when his world was blasted into sweet ecstasy.

* * *

 _(_ _Three days later)_

"Draco dear how're you feeling" he heard his mothers concerned voice.

He sat up in bed as fast as he could managed, though he had no clue why he did but the sudden memories of what happened came crashing into his head all at once. He quickly glanced about his bedroom and noticed something was missing.

"Where is she?" he demanded his eyes fixed angrily on his mother who was sitting on one of the chairs closer to his bed. She was dressed in dark green robes and all her hair was pinned up tightly. Worried was written all over her face at the sudden question her son asked.

"Don't look at me like that, after what you did" she scolded him while slowly shaking her head at him "You have no right to use that tone with me" she warned.

He ran a hand across his forehead and spoke again "Where is she mother?"

His mother looked at him worriedly and responded "She's downstairs with your father, she has been staying here since you blackout from Mr Potters curse, she has been looking after you". Mrs Malfoy paused for a moment then continued "You be good to her Draco, she's absolutely terrified at what happened"

Draco after hearing that tried to stand up but his mother stopped him "What do you think you're doing?, you're still weak"

"I need to see her mother, I want to be close to her, help me up" he begged the sitting woman.

"Draco dear I don't think it's a good idea to see Miss Parkinson right now, she's already…."

"Pansy?" he interrupted in a low voice, "You think I'm talking about Pansy" he chuckled at his mother's silliness, he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself "Mother I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now, where is she?" he asked again, this time his voice a little bit louder.

Mrs Malfoy looked nervously at her son. She gave him a small smile before she answered. "Harry Potter took her" she said in small voice knowing just fine that her son will not take the news very well, she saw his eyes darken as he held onto the bed sheets tightly.

"Damn you Potter, I will kill you" he screamed while trying to get up, he was so mad at Potter that all he wanted to do was curse him to death.

"You will do no such thing" his mother calmly protested.

"Potter is breaking the law mother, she belongs to me, she's mine by right. There's nothing he can do now, Granger is mine now, I've already marked her" he hissed possessively.

Narcissa stood up and looked at Draco, the son she adored so much. Why does things have to be so complicated with him. Merlin knows she wasn't that bad of a person. She even saved Potter from the Dark Lord. Wasn't him inheriting her familys' veela blood bad enough now he has to go crazy and possessive over Harry Potters lady friend. It was just too much for him but she blamed everything that has happened on herself, it was her that made her son a veela and it was her that brought Granger to him. It was all her fault and now it was her again that's going to tell her son the truth about everything.

"Yes son, you did mark her and you nearly killed her" she declared.

"What do you mean mother, marking one's mates is one of the most pleasurable thing imaginable" Draco closed his eyes and recalled the moment, paradise is the one word to describe the emotions he felt at that time and he knows for sure that she felt it too.

"I know son, I do read" she replied, she looked lovingly and understandably at her son then sat herself back down and continued "Draco did you know that Miss Granger used to be an auror?" she asked.

Draco quickly glanced at her curiously "I thought that's her current profession"

"Well she hasn't been one since two years ago. Well you see" she stuttered not knowing how to explain what she was about to say. "Well you see Granger was put in charge on one of their departments mission, to catch a criminal stealing ancient artifact and destroying it, it wasn't a serious mission but the thief was no wizard, he was a veela"

Mrs Malfoy closes her eyes and opened them again she took a deep breath and continued not casting a look at her son. "Miss Granger as you know tried to save the other aurors due to their plan gone wrong she was then caught by the criminal, since he had no wand or weapon and all the other aurors were ready to curse him he did the only thing that will get him the opportunity to escape. He bit her"

Draco stared at his mother in anger and pain. It can't be true, another veela has already marked her. He shook his head violently. "You're lying mother", his eyes was suddenly filled with tears. "You're lying" he repeated.

"I'm not son, that's why Miss Granger devoted the next two years of her life on finding a cure for herself, she has already created some potion to help her but it's not a cure, you see her body isn't responding well to the veela venom inside her because she's not that veelas' mate but that doesn't mean anything. He marked her and you can't marked her again, it will poison her and killed her, Lucky Potter cursed you before you get to finish"

"Let me go see her mother" he screamed suddenly "I can comfort her" he pleadingly assured his mother.

"Let her go son, this is actually good news for you, since another has marked her you can get on with your life, your frustration for her will lessen and it will eventually fades once she's gone. Marry Pansy and you will learn to love her once you focus your attention on her" smiled his mother.

"Let me go see her mother" he pleaded angrily

"Let her go" snapped Narcissa before she stood up walked out and shut the door to his room. She heard him screaming at her but she ignored him. She leaned her back on his closed door and closed her tears filled eyes and whispered to herself. "I can't let you go to her because if she falls inlove with you then you will die"

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

 _At Hermione's House_

"Crazy" Harry complained while pacing restlessly around the house. "Merlin knows what I would've done to that crazy man if his mother didn't stop me. He bit you without a care Hermione, I saw it in his eyes, they were all dark and scary" he added.

"I would've done the same for you Harry if he had bitten you" Hermione supported her friend lazily from the chair she was sitting while staring straight ahead, not giving a thought to what she just said. It has been a week since the incident and whenever Harry came to visit her, he would rant on and on about Malfoy being lucky to escape from the many hexes he would've sent him if it wasn't for his mother stopping him and begging him not to hurt her son. It was the same story now whenever he comes to visit. He will check on her first and ask her how she was and if she needs anything then after that it's on to the Malfoy story again. It was only the first day that she put up with it. Giving all her attention to what he said and agreed wholeheartedly to everything that he should've done. Then the second day it started to get annoying because it was the same story and then on the third day it was just Harry and his story, she just let him talk while she pretended to listen and that's how it continued on whenever he comes.

Her friend looked at her funnily seeing how uninterested she was to what he was ranting about "You know how disgusting that thought is Hermione?" he exclaimed loudly making Hermione jumped from her chair.

She quickly turned her gaze at him curiously "What's wrong Harry?" she asked worriedly, not getting why he suddenly surprised her with his loud voice.

"You said that you would've done the same if it was me he had bitten" he raised one eyebrow and folded his arms and faced her.

She sat herself back down and responded "And that is wrong because…?" not sure why Harry repeated what she just said, shouldn't he be happy that she would've done the same for him, what's the big deal.

"Oh forget it" suggested Harry seeing the confused look on the brunettes face.

"I've told Mrs Malfoy about what happened to you two years ago" he said changing the whole subject of the conversation. He had wanted to tell her that since the first day after the incident but he didn't want to put any more stress on her mind. She'd already suffered enough.

She folded her arms, finally paying attention to what her friend was saying "And why did you do that?" she demanded softly.

"I just thought that he should know….so that he can stop coming to you and getting possessive and obsessed over you" Harry then sat himself down on one of the chairs in Hermione's small living room.

"What did you tell her?" sighed Hermione.

"Well everything… I told her that her son can't mark you because it will poison you and that you're no longer an auror because you're busy looking for a cure. And…" Harry paused and was now pretending to study his fingernails.

"What else did you tell her?" she demanded curiously.

"Well I told her that her son will die if you fall inlove with him" he concluded, he then turned to look at the brunette and found her gaping at him. They stared at each other for a good fifteen seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"You didn't" laughed Hermione while holding onto her stomach, "Like that's gonna happen" she added while wiping tears from her eyes.

Harry looked at his friend again; she was still laughing and while she was doing that she continued to wipe the never ending tears from her eyes which happened alot to people who laughs too much. His friend rarely laughed these days, ever since the incident two years ago Hermione seems to distance herself from many of her closest friends; she just started spending little time with them always telling them that she was busy with her research and all. It was also after the incident that Ron broke up with Hermione, even though it was his red haired friend that ended the relationship it was her who stopped trying to make it work. She later told him that she didn't want to burden Ron, she wants him to move on now so that when she's gone it won't be hard for him to get back on his feet. Hermione resigned from her auror position after the incident due to her health getting weaker and joined into many different medical researched teams. Despite her own research for a cure for herself she continued to help others too by researching and discovering cures for many different diseases. The witch didn't want to disappear from the world like a defeated heroine.

Harry smiled at her "It was the only lie that came to my mind at that time"

"You watched too many fairytales Harry" she teased. Harry nodded his head. "Soon Mrs Malfoy will find out it's a lie" she added with a laugh. Hermione suddenly went silent and turned to fix a stare at her friend. "I know you've been helping me a lot in these past few days that it totally slipped my mind. Please….Please…. Harry, tell me you got my wand from Malfoy's mother?" she begged.

Harry quickly scratched his head then run his fingers through his hair and tried to think of an explanation "Well….everything happened so fast that..th..at.." he stuttered the last word.

"You don't have it" she broke in unhappily. Harry guiltily nodded his head slowly. "It's alright Harry, but can you do me a favor? Can you please go get it right now, I really need to use it, I'm much better now and I think I can start working again now, all thanks to you" she gave him a big warm smile. "If you're not too busy" she added the last sentence quickly just in case her friend wants to go somewhere and she's bothering him with her request.

Harry gave her another smile before he stood up, he walked towards her then stood in front of the chair she was sitting and looked down at her for a short moment while the brunette stared at her hands "I'll be right back with it" he then patted her head gently before he left?

Hermione only turned her head to look at Harry when he turned his back and leave through the front door. She didn't remove herself from her chair she just pulled up her legs and hold onto her knees and leaned her forehead on it. She closes her eyes and went into deep thoughts. The incident two years ago was a memory she never wants to remember. It was like something that halted her happiness and everything she loves in life. It's true that discovering of cures for many deadly diseases in the wizardry world brought in a bit of happiness for her every day but each passing day brings death nearer and nearer and that however vanishes any piece of happiness left within her. She's not afraid to die but the thought of leaving so many and not doing so much saddens her. She blamed everything that has happened on herself; she was the one that set up the plan to their mission and the one in charge of everything during that time. She did deserve what she got that night. She failed everyone in her team. Failure was something she has always been afraid of and now she knows why.

A knock was heard on her door while she was deep in thoughts; she quickly glanced towards the sound then made her way towards it. She checked the time and thought, wow Harry sure is quick. She didn't even think twice about checking who it was on the other side of the door. She just opened it as soon as she got her hand on the doorknob.

"Well well well, you're a pretty hard witch to find" a voice so unlike Harry's was coming from a hooded figure outside her door. She realized her mistake a bit too late because in a span of a second the stranger was right behind her.

He grabbed her hands from behind and holds it in front of her stomach, she tried to move and elbowed him but the strangers grip was unbelievably strong. He leaned his face closer to her right ear "Stop moving sweetheart and don't even think about screaming" warned the black hooded figure in a teasing manner. He took a deep breath and whispered "Merlin you smell so good"

"Get your hands off me or I will hex you" she threatened him. It was times like this that she really needed her wand.

"I think you're in no position to threaten me my dear" warned the stranger again after noticing the absence of her wand. He holds her even tighter and kicked the door close and started making Hermione move towards the chair she just left a few minutes ago.

"Let me go you bastard and who the heck are you?" she yelled and tried to move her hands out of his grip again but the action itself was impossible, it was like her hands were cemented to his.

They reached the chair and he insisted "Sit down love, and don't do anything stupid" he finished again in a teasing tone.

He loosened his hold on her and as soon as he did that Hermione punched him square on the face and quickly distanced herself from him.

"You're a very naughty little witch" he laughed. She looked at him disgustingly while he pulled back his hood slowly to show his face. She was happy that she managed to give him a split lip but by the way he was laughing she can tell that he felt no pain from the punch. His tongue came out and licked the blood at the corner of his mouth; he looked at her and smirked "Remember me?"

It was him, the one and only bastard who ruined her life two years ago and now here to torment her again. Now in the light of her house she can finally see him clearly. First thing she noticed was that he was quite tall, very good built but extremely pale skin. His thick dark black hair was just like Harrys but slightly longer and in a way fitted him perfectly. His slightly arched black eyebrows with clear bright blue eyes brings out the smooth and clear complexion of his beardless cheeks and chin. Overall, the man was handsome. She discarded the thought quickly and stared at him angrily.

"What do you want?" she spat at him

"I want you to sit down my dear" he answered gently then again he smirked at her.

Since she didn't have her wand and the man seemed to be invincible she decided to sit down.

"That's a good girl" he congratulated her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then folded her arms and stared at him again. Even though he was a handsome man she will never forgive him for what he did to her.

"Forgive me for barging in here like this my dear, but you see I have to. There is something quite important that has come to my attention that needs your help. Also I've been looking for you for two years. I'm sure you have missed me" he said.

"If I have my wand I would've killed you" hissed Hermione angrily.

"Now now don't be like that my dear, after all I did for you how could you say that" he teased her.

Hermione glared at him with fury. He laughed and walked closer towards her he bend down and leaned his face closer to hers, she quickly turned her face away from his and he smirked again he then grabbed one of the books from the small table next to Hermione's chair. He walked back a bit then opened the book and turned a few pages and began to read.

" _Veela is a very close relative of humans, but with interesting powers. Veelas are exceptionally beautiful creatures and can exert a strong grip over humans"_ _ **(from Wikipedia).**_ _They have the ability to move fast, good eyesight, strong sense of smell and in some cases where a veela is from a pure line, the ability to fly. They are known to have a mate that they will be bound to for the rest of their lives._

He closed it with a thud and threw it towards Hermione. "Seems like you've been obsessed with my kind aye love" he pointed out.

"Don't call me that you bastard" she muttered while looking at the wall behind the stranger.

He laughed again. "You're right my dear, you see that's why I'm here. I have found my mate" he concluded with a smile.

Hermione glanced at him quickly "You're here to kill me" she gasped.

"You're a very smart witch. Wished you were my mate" he admitted. He walked closer to her again and looked at her. "You see, you humans think you know us but you don't. You know why I bit you. It's because every veelas mate smells the same"

Hermione fixed a stare at him. He chuckled "What?...you think I didn't know you were someone else's mate, when I got closer to you that night I just couldn't believe myself, the one I was looking for all this time was right there in my arms, but when I bit you I just realized I made a mistake." then he laughed and added "You should write this in a book, Veelas are exceptionally beautiful creatures but exceptionally dumb" then bursted out laughing again.

"If you're going to kill me then just get it over with. It's better than hearing your pathetic voice" she sneered at him.

"Oh don't worry about that love, it won't be long before your body can't take it anymore so there's no need for me to kill you. I'm just surprised you're still alive after two years" he responded.

"I can smell him on you" he suddenly said. Hermione ignored him. "He won't miss you when you're gone" he added while she continued ignoring him. "Since he has a human side, he can live without you, but you see with me, I have no human side. Both my parents were Veelas so I can't go on living without my mate. I need her with me" he finished.

"I don't care about you and you're stinking problems, just leave me a…" yelled Hermione but stopped when she heard him speak again.

"I can give you the antidote" he interrupted.

Hermione turned all her attention to him. "You're lying" she hissed. He took out a small vile with red liquid in it. Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

"My blood is the cure" he assured her.

"What do you want me to do?" she slowly asked.

"You see that veelas of yours has my mate" he hissed possessively, his eyes darken.

Hermione stared at him shocked at what he said "Pansy is your mate?" she questioned in a small voice.

He quickly recovered and then gave her a smile "Yes"

"So you want me to break them up?" she asked again.

He laughed "You're a funny little witch did you know that. You see, his human side loves her and since she's my mate his veela side can easily fall for her too. Also she's madly inlove with him. I can't have him disturbing us. I can't claim her while she's thinking of him. I need him gone so that she can see me and only me"

"Are you telling me to go kill him?" she cried out loud.

"You're a very smart witch. Didn't someone tell you that" he smiled teasingly at her. Like talking about killing people was a funny thing.

"No way. You're crazy. You go do it yourself." she retorted at him.

"Oh I would've done it a long time ago my dear. You see it's against our law. Our kind can't harm each other, even if he has human blood, veela blood still runs through him and that makes him the same as us. If I kill him I will be cursed for the rest of my life. I can't let that happen to me. I have so much to live for. So that got me thinking of you. You kill him for me and I give you the antidote it's a win win situation" he declared.

"I won't do it" she informed him.

"Well its your loss my dear. You see I can always find someone else to do it for me. I just thought you needed to live a little longer" he bragged.

"You're a monster" she yelled at him and then run towards him, she got to where he was and he was already standing behind her. He grabbed her hands but a loud knock was heard at the door again. Both of them stopped their movements and looked towards it.

"That's Harry and believe me when he catches you, you will never see the light of day again. You will rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life" she threatened him.

She felt his hands loosened a little and she took that time to elbow him with all her might and then ran straight for the door. She opened it and let herself out and straight into the arms of another stranger.

"Well if I had known you've missed me Granger I would've come sooner" came the familiar voice of the male holding her.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.k and Rowling owns it.

Chapter 6.

"Well if I had known you've missed me Granger I would've come sooner" came the familiar voice of the stranger holding her.

She hated that familiar voice. She craned her neck backwards to glare at the not so welcome stranger but was met with his curious stare and his all too familiar girl swooned smirk. "Who knew the bookworm likes being the damsel in distress"

She let out a heavy sighed and quickly removed herself from his hold "What are you doing here Malfoy?" she snapped at him while pulling down her shirt which was slightly tossed up by the blond man's hands.

His curious expression didn't escape his face but he took his time to straighten his black robes before giving her a response with a frowned "If I remember correctly I was about to give your door another knock when out of the blue you just flew into my arms". Not that I'm complaining, he added inside his head. His eyes roamed up and down Hermione and stopped suddenly when he caught sight of the fresh red marks on both of her wrists. Worried rapidly framed his face as he quickly but gently reached out to hold her hands. Her eyes widened at the contact and she quickly tried to pull away but he held on tightly.

His eyes darted towards her face but she had turned her head away "What happened to your hands" he asked softly.

She successfully pulled her hands out of his but unaware to her that he had loosened his hold after noticing her discomfort. "Why are you here?" she blurted out ignoring his question.

He suddenly clenched his hands at his sides as he gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed and darken instantly. "Are you having kinky sex with someone in there?" Malfoy rasped out, angrily.

She stared at him dumbly with a shocked expression "what?" she choked out.

He turned towards the door and glared at it sharply, like doing that will magically cause it to explode or something. He reached out for the doorknob but stopped when she tugged on his robes and hissed at him in a low voice "Don't just barged in unprepared someone dangerous is in there"

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and turned to stare at her, disappointment written all over his face. She glared at him due to his loud voice then raised an eyebrow at him and released his robes "Kinky or not, it's none of your business" she muttered and crossed her arms while ignoring his stare.

He didn't take her advice, he turned the doorknob and let himself in, a heavy sighed from the brunette was heard from behind him as she took a step closer towards his facing back. He noticed how small and bookish her house was as he scanned her place for his wanted target. Books were nearly everywhere but he wasn't focusing on that, he was looking for the dangerous person Hermione mentioned but at the same time hoping that there was no one; that Hermione's wrists marks was due to some none kinky activities.

A loud crash from the kitchen surprised them both. The two heads darted towards the sound and the blond man makes a run towards it with his wand in hand. He got there but nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Malfoy!" he heard her cried out. He quickly made his way back to the living room and came face to face with a sight that angered him.

"Put down your wand or I'll bit her" smirked the stranger with his vampirish fangs showing as he held the brunette captive in his arms. She was moving nonstop and trying very hard to release herself from his hold.

"Let me go you crazy animal" she hissed angrily at him.

He leaned closer to her ear "Don't lie, you like me holding you love" he whispered but making sure the blond man in the room could hear him.

Malfoys' eyes darken with anger. His canines started to grow longer and sharper while he growled at the man with the girl in his hand. "Let her go"

The man laughed and tightened his hold on Hermione, He smirked at the blond wizard and bluntly answered him back "No!"

Draco didn't wait for another second because in the blink of an eye he had pinned the black haired man by the neck on the wall.

Hermione didn't know exactly what happened because it happened so quickly. Next minute she was faced down on the floor while her captor pinned mercilessly to the wall by Malfoy. She struggled to sit up and lifted her hand to rub her hurt forehead and noticed blood on her hands. She growled at the pain, damn that hurt she thought. Stupid Malfoy could've done it in a way that would've not hurt her. She glanced towards the pair just in time to witness the black haired man hit Malfoy with a heavy punch which caused him to fly a few meters and straight onto one of her small tables. Noooooooo! she screamed in her mind as she saw her table crumbled into pieces. I loved that table she thought sadly. She saw Malfoy make a run towards the other man again but she couldn't focused her attention on them because her sight got stucked on something. There in the rubble of the broken table laid the books that was on it, all tore up into shreds. That's it, she thought. She quickly crawled towards the broken table to try and gathered any readable pieces of paper left when she noticed a piece of wood lying there which was different from the pieces of wood of her broken table. She picked it up and nearly screamed in excitement when she noticed it was her wand. She'd figured it was probably Malfoy who came with it and must've fell from the inside of his robes when he broke her table with his fall. She'll questioned him later on why he came with it when she'd already sent Harry to get it and also how in the world he knows where she lives but for the time being she will focused on kicking someones' ass.

Hermione glaced towards the two fighting veelas and noticed the blond one wasn't doing so well. There were a few dark bruises on his face already while the black haired veela was all smooth and shine, she glared at him with hatred in her eyes when she noticed that he was smiling the whole time while fighting. She hated people who committed violence for fun. She took a deep breath and stood up. This is the end for you, you crazy stinking animal. She pointed her wand at the two fighters who were completely unawared of her present actions.

"Petrificus Totalus" she shouted

Her voice was carried out loud and clear to the ears of the two unawared men, they both turned to look at Hermiome just in time to see the bright blue sparks coming out of the tip of her wand but at that very same moment the brunette tripped over the pile of books that was right in front of her.

"Ouch!" she gasped at the pain from the fall. She pushed herself up using her elbows and looked towards the two men fighting inside her house and noticed right away that her hex didn't end up where she had wanted because right where she was looking laid a frozen Malfoy. Oh damn you books! she screamed in her head. She quickly moved her hands to find where her wand flew when footsteps was heard coming nearer to where she was.

"Looking for this?" she heard him speak.

She craned her neck so that she can have a proper look when he got down on his knees infront of her with her wand twirling in his hand.

"I'm starting to think you like me love" he teased her.

"Give me back my wand!" she hissed at the black haired man. Damn Malfoy couldn't even dodged a simple hex she growled to herself.

"So have we come to an agreement?" he said.

Hermione ignored the pain in her head but quickly sat herself up and distanced herself from the talking man. She leaned her back on the wall and then glared at him angrily.

He smirked at her "Oh come on, this is getting old. You just saved me from your veela. Not that I'd needed it but I'm still grateful"

"Get away from me you animal" she growled at him. The pain in her head was getting worse. She didn't want to act weak infront of the stranger but the pain was starting to get unbearable.

"The names Richard" he said then he stood up and walked closer to where she had moved herself. He looked down at her sitting form. She didn't look up at him but was holding her knees with her eyes tightly shut. He can tell that she was in pain. He noticed her hair which was in a ponytail when he came was now in an awful disheveled stage. He got down on his knees again so he can have a clear look at her. He reached out and pushed back the curls falling over her brows and across her eyes.

Her eyes quickly flew open and widened in shock at what he just did.

He coughed and said "It was covering your eyes"

"Don't ever touch me again" she threatened in a low voice.

He smiled at her in a teasing manner and replied "I'm afraid that will be hard for you. From my understanding I can tell that you find it hard to resist me"; then he laughed.

Hermione glared at him, it seemed like the only thing she can do, the pain in her head was eating out all the energy left within her. She can't even moved her hand to hit the man infront of her.

He smirked at the way she was looking at him then he reached out again to try and touched her face when she growled at him with hatred.

"Don't you dare"

"I really like how strong and unafraid you are. Hmmm I wonder if my Pansy is like you... I heard her family is very rich and she is a fine businesswoman. Can't wait to have her with me" he closes his eyes and imagined the moment.

The brunette cast him a disgusted look " I hope she choked you in your sleep" she muttered

He laughed at her then he stood up and looked back down at her sitting form "You give me Pansy and I'll give you the antidote...I don't care how you do it but convince her to come to me. I'm sure he'll easily leave her for you" he finished.

He turned and walked away from her when suddenly he heard her cried out in pain. He quickly looked at the girl and saw blood coming out of her mouth and nose. She was holding her head while her fingers were grabbing her hair. He can tell that she was seriously in pain. She was not sitting anymore but had laid down on the floor all curled up.

Veelas don't feel care or love towards any other living creature besides their mate but at that moment he cannot find the strength to continue walking. He was now staring at her not believeing what was happening to him. His palms were getting sweaty and his heart was beating so fast. What was happening to him he thought. Richard dropped her wand and moved towards the girl in pain and scooped her up gently. He noticed her eyes widened at his actions and she turned to look at him in disbelief. She didn't make a sound anymore but the tears in her eyes were coming down uncontrollably. He was now confused at what he was feeling. It had nevered happened before. She surprises him by grabbing hold of his shirt and pulled herself up a little so that her forehead was leaning on his chest. Her eyes were shut tightly and a small cry came out of her lips. He can tell she was holding in the pain and at that time his heartbeat was going at the speed of light, well that's what he thought. He just stood there unmoving while she held on to him. He didn't know how long but he only came out of his frozen state when she heard her whispered something in a soft voice.

"Please get me my potion"

"Whe..where is it" he stuttered in a confused state of mind.

"In the top shelf of the cupboard in the kitchen" she said in a small voice

That made him looked at her curiously, he noticed the blood from her nose and mouth had stopped and he can feel her breathing has started to go back to normal. He looked over for a place to put her and noticed that one of her chairs wasn't broken from their his fight with the blond man, he gently put her on it and turned to go but glanced back at her for a moment.

"Don't get any weird ideas in your head..I just don't want you to die right now without getting what I want".

The brunette only stared at him while he made his way towards her kitchen and as soon as she saw him reached the kitchen she made a run towards her wand and grabbed hold of Malfoy and apparated out of her house to Malfoy manor. She took the risk of apparating to Malfoys house knowing very well that the wards might be closed. However, when she opened her eyes she realised that they have appeared unexpectedly inside the living room of the Malfoys and there staring at her in disbelief was Mrs Malfoy and Pansy.

"What in the world is going on" exclaimed Mrs Malfoy when she saw her frozen son in the arm of the newly appeared guest.

Hermione took a deep breath and closes her eyes. This day just keeps getting better and better she thought.

* * *

At Hermione's house in her small living room sat Richard in the chair she occupied a few minutes ago with a creepy smile on his lips. I really wished you have stayed Hermione. You really should have stayed with me. Then he laughed out loud to his own thoughts.

* * *

Hermione found herself sitting between Narcissa and Pansy Parkinson inside their living room an hour later from her unexpected appearance inside Malfoy manor. She chooses to appear at their home because it was more convenient for her that time than appearing at the Burrow with a frozen Malfoy in hand. However, after an hour of rethinking she concluded that it was the stupidest decision ever.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Mrs Malfoy asked for the twentieth time to Hermione.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and replied for the twentieth time. "Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I'm all right".

She was far from all right; who would be when the mother of the man she froze and his girlfriend are sitting right next to her and aside from that, the blond man himself was glaring at her from across the room in another chair, not with hatred but with uttered disbelief. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and put on a confused expression pretending not to know why he's annoyed with her.

"You hexed me" he hissed at her from across the room.

"You were in the way" she hissed back at him.

The two ladies in the room looked at them curiously. Hermione turned her eyes away from the blond man who has already freshen himself up, now he was back to his handsome self without any sign of the bruises which was there a moment ago. She gently laid her hands on her lap and pretended to look around the house. Oh how she wanted to disappear. Where in the world was Harry. Mrs Malfoy had already sent an owl to Harry to come pick her up. It's now an hour later and he's still not there. She looked towards Mrs Malfoy and gave her a forced smile.

"May I please use your restroom?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Mrs Malfoy quickly stood up and dusted invisible dust from her dress robes and then looked at the brunette with relief. "Digby!" she called out.

A small popping sound came from the right side of Hermione and then she saw a Dobby look alike appeared.

"Digby at your service madam" said the elf.

"Show the way to the restroom to Miss Granger" Mrs Malfoy ordered then sat herself back down.

"Yes madam. Digby will do that" the elf finished with a nod then turned to look at Hermione. "Follow Digby Miss Granger"

Hermione wanted to say thank you but decided it's better not to say anything. She stood to follow the moving elf when another voice spoke.

"I will take her" Pansy offered while standing up. She dismissed the elf with a wave and it nodded before disappearing.

Hermione preferred the elf more than Pansy but the former Slytherin girl had already motioned for her to follow her towards the door. The brunette gave Mrs Malfoy a nod making sure not to look at her son before following the young blond lady who was already a few meters away from her. They walked in silence for a few minutes along the never ending hallway before Pansy stopped suddenly. Hermione nearly bumped into her but did manage to stop in time. The brunette's eyebrows rose in curiosity but the pretty blond lady was staring at her in an annoyed expression.

"You can't have him" she said in a low dangerous voice.

Hermione's features turned into a bored expression; she knows very well what she was talking about and to be honest it was the last thing she wants to hear at that time. She took a deep breath and replied with gritted teeth "I don't want him"

Pansy merely shrugged but never let her staring eyes swayed away from the brunettes. "You may not want him but him being a veela doesn't agree with what you want. You don't know Draco like I do. You may only know his cruel side but believe me, there is so much you don't know about him. I will never let you have him. I will never lose him to someone like you" she finished with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Great! thought Hermione, actually she was about to suggest if she was willing to have two veelas but she guessed it was not such a good idea. Oh why has it come to this. She sighed with sadness.

"Promise me you won't take him away from me" requested Pansy rudely at her while keeping her aristocratic posture.

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and snorted. She didn't want him, not even for a second she thought of him in a romantic way. She looked at the girl and she was staring at her awaiting her answer. She cleared her throat and was about to say her vow of never ever taking Pansys' man when someone's voice echoed through the corridor they were standing.

"Pansy, Pansy can you please come for a minute?" called Mrs Malfoy.

Pansy called back to her boyfriend's mother. "I'll be there in a second". She whirled around to leave but paused for a moment before turning back to look at the brunette. "Three doors from here then turn right. The second door is the restroom" then she left.

"Thanks" muttered Hermione to herself then rolled her eyes to the already gone blond girl.

She opened the door to the bathroom and marvelled at how wonderful and spacious it was. Is this a bathroom or what she thought. She walked straight towards the big mirror and nearly choked to death at her own appearance. No wonder the two ladies downstairs keep staring at her in uttered disgust, she was a complete mess. Her face and clothes were all dirty. Dry blood was covering most part of her cheeks and neck and it was dark brown now and would be mistaken as dirt. Oh and her hair was the worst, it was in a terrible mess. She didn't even want to look at it. She growled at the state she was in, how embarrassing is that. She turned on the tap of the sink and washed her face and neck thoroughly. She applied water on her hair to try and tamed it but it was not successful. She ended up twisting it into a bun. She looked at herself once more and smiled at her reflection. Now that's much better. She turned to leave when someone's reflection suddenly appeared from behind her in the mirror.

"Arghhh" she screamed but stopped when a hand came to cover her mouth.

"Shhhhh Granger, I just want to talk" whispered someone in her ear before removing the hand which was on her mouth.

She moved herself farther from the unexpected visitor. "Can we talk in a more suitable place Malfoy. Right now I really need to be alone" she growled at him. It was the main reason she asked to be taken to the restroom, she was finding sitting next to Malfoy and his mother and girlfriend a bit awkward.

His silvery gray eyes slowly raked down her body now that she has distanced herself from him. "Do you need a change of clothes? " he asked.

"No, Harry will be here soon" she replied back quickly, a little uncomfortable at the state he was finding her in.

He nodded his head then looked around for a second before taking a peeked at her again. He saw her looking straight at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to talk about us" he said.

"There's no us Malfoy" she scowled at him.

"You can't ignored the fact that you're my mate" he raised an eyebrow like he was telling her that there's no point in denying what he's saying.

"You also can't ignored the fact that I'm already marked by some crazy animal" she added in a challenging manner.

"Don't remind me that" he hissed angrily at himself rather than her. "You tell Potter about that criminal" he added in a commanding tone.

"I will tell Harry when he comes" she replied back. She took a deep and loud breath and looked straight at the blond man. He seemed to be angry with her or himself, she couldn't tell. "Look Malfoy, there's no need for us to be close in any sort of way just because you have this connection to me. The crazy veela you fought today told me that you having a human side can live without your mate"

She saw him looked at her intently with a frown on his face and she took that time to say more towards the blond man. "I just want you to know that your girlfriend is his mate. So you better watched out for her. Once he marked her you can't have her back because she will be rightfully his. It's an enforce law because veelas has become extinct. So you better prepare yourself" she finished then started walking towards the door. Thoughts of her dying soon suddenly flooded her mind and it saddens her suddenly. Thinking that after all she had done for the world it still wants her to disappear from it.

Malfoy quickly moved forward and grabbed her shirt and pulled her gently towards him. He felt her hands trying to remove herself from him but he quickly encircled his arms around her from behind and hugged her tightly. He quickly leaned his chin on one of her shoulders and pulled her even closer when he noticed her trying to get away from his grip again.

"Malfoy let me go!" she growled dangerously at the blonde's actions.

"Just for a while. Just for a while. " he pleaded desperately. "I don't know if it's me or you that's causing it but I'm suddenly feeling sad" he whispered against her ear.

Hermione gasped at what he said, she knew it was her that had caused it but she won't admitted it. She had read many veelas related books after she was bitten and she had come across tons of information about the connection and link of a veela to its mate. She never thought she would've experienced it firsthand. She doesn't know exactly how it works but that connection the books mentioned was real because at that very moment, a feeling of peace and happiness had started to flow through her. Even if it's him that's creating it she didn't care, the feeling was wonderful and amazing. The sadness she felt a moment ago was now replaced with a warm and beautiful feeling and it made her feel at ease, she had wanted this feeling for a long time and now the man she never thought she'll ever have a connection with is the one giving it to her. That feeling made her give in to his actions and she slowly moved her hands and laid them on his hands that were around her waist and leaned her head backwards to feel the warmth of his breath when suddenly a popping sound surprised her. The brunette jumped out of Malfoys embrace and quickly straighten her clothes.

"Madam send Digby to tell Miss Granger that Mr Harry Potter has arrived" informed the elf.

"Tha..thank you. Tell Ha...harry I'm coming" she stuttered with her cheeks all flushed up.

Malfoy wasn't surprised at the elf's sudden appearance but confused at what just happened between him and Granger. He turned to look at her like he wanted to tell her something important but changed his mind. He then cleared his throat and said. "Don't worry about Pansy I will protect her with my life" then he walked right pass her to the door and let himself out.

As soon as he was out he let out a deep breath and leaned his back on the bathroom door. Why does it have to be her. Even though she looked like a mess, the feeling of wanting to hold her was overwhelming. That sadness within her that he felt was unbearable. He wanted to take her away and hide her somewhere far away so that all her worries and sadness will go away. He moaned at the feeling. Maybe she's right, maybe they should stay away from each other and his longing for her might fade. Like she said, he's not a pure veela, he can live without her. Why is this happening to him he thought. He wants Pansy not Granger, but every time he sees her he can't stopped himself from wanting her. He took another deep breath and closes his eyes. What is happening to him

Hermione stared at his retreating form for a moment before slowly turning to look back at her reflection in the mirror and then smiled. "He's not yours Hermione" then she took a deep breath and closes her eyes. What is happening to her.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. Read and review or Don't read and don't review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

Ten minutes later from Hermione's encountered with Draco in the bathroom, the brunette found herself again in the living room of the Malfoys' but this time she had sat herself next to Harry. He had apologized to her for coming late but he told her that he and a group of highly skilled auror were on a man hunt or more specifically a veela hunt. Also, Harry explained his mission to everyone who was in the room that time.

"So what you're saying is that he has turned into a monster" questioned an annoyed Draco Malfoy from across the room to the black haired auror sitting next to the brunette. Narcissa and Pansy were completely quiet while they listen in to the conversation between the two. Hermione was also silent from her side.

"Yes, Hermione's neighbor was severely injured and her dog was found dead" Harry informed.

"He killed the dog but not the woman, how frightening" scowled an annoyed Malfoy.

The auror rolled his eyes and ignored what the blonde man said "From our investigation we concluded that this act of his was a warning. He wants to send out a message that if we don't give him his mate he'll hurt anyone that comes his way and I'm afraid the next time there will be no one left alive. He's unstable right now and we think it's because this is the first time he has turned into his veela form. We also tracked down his whereabouts and we think its somewhere in the Dark Forest" Harry explained.

"Well tough luck for him then because he will never find her. I will protect her with my life" the blond man barked out angrily.

"I know Malfoy. That's why I'm telling you all this. I want her to stay here with you because it seems his want for her has gone out of control and he might end up killing her in the process. I know were not the best of friends but you having this connection to her makes you the best candidate to look after her. I don't know why she's his mate but I'm counting on you to protect her" Harry admitted.

Draco scoffed him off "I don't need you to beg me Potter"

"I know it will be a hard decision but you can't deny this connection you have with her" the black haired man finished.

Draco looked towards Hermione who was silently listening to their conversation. He thought, what about her. Will he be able to forget her? Will his veela side be able to let her go? Now it has come to this and he will be concentrating on protecting Pansy. Maybe this is for the good, maybe this is for the best. He will now focus on his girlfriends' well being rather than chasing after Granger.

"That won't be a problem. She can stay here as long as she wants." interrupted Mrs Malfoy who was quiet from the very beginning.

"But what abo bout…" stuttered Pansy with tears falling from her eyes. She didn't get why Draco and Narcissa are agreeing with what the boy who lived is saying.

"Shhhh it's all right. I won't let him anywhere near you. You just have to trust me" said Malfoy while holding onto Pansy's hands.

Hermione looked at them uncomfortably. A while ago she was embraced by those hands and now it was holding onto another's. She quickly let go of the thought. What was she thinking? He's not hers. Pansy was his woman from the start. Damn she thought. Did she just got jealous of something that wasn't hers?

"Thank you Malfoy. I really appreciate it." said Harry earnestly. He turned and looked at his friend who was staring at the blonde man and woman. "Do you agree to all this Hermione" he asked her gently.

She quickly glanced towards her friend and gave him a quick respond with a nod "Yes why wouldn't I?"

Harry looked at her curiously then he looked at Malfoy and his girlfriend then her again, "Well I just thought you'll be against it but I'm glad you'd agreed. I thought this was going to be hard but I'm glad everything is settled now. I guess it's time to go then"

Harry stood up and so as Hermione. He walked towards Draco and his mother and girlfriend. "Thank you for this Malfoy" then he held out his hand. Malfoy looked at it for a moment then he took it and shakes it, he thought, what's the big deal Potter. Are you that glad I'll be focusing on Pansy rather than Granger then he let go of the the brunettes friends hand. Harry gave Mrs Malfoy and Pansy a nod before walking to the apparition area of the Malfoys house.

Hermione held out her hand to Mrs Malfoy and she quickly gave her a short handshake. The brunette turned and held out her hand to Pansy but she just leaned herself closer to Draco. Hermione saw the blondes man hand grabbed Pansy's waist gently and the blonde girl took that time to lean herself towards him even closer.

"I hope we don't have to meet each other again" he told her while not looking into her eyes. He was afraid that he will not be able to let her go or worst forget her from his mind and that made Pansy grinned at her from ear to ear.

"I hope so too" Hermione replied back then she turned and walked to where Harry was standing.

"So are we going to your house or the Burrows?" she asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" asked back Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"I said if we're going to your girlfriend's house or your house" she explained again.

"I thought you agreed to stay here" Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry" she asked confusedly to her friend.

Harry looked towards the other three people in the room and they were staring at them confusedly.

"Is everything all right" called out Mrs Malfoy.

"Everything is fine" called back Harry quickly. He looked at his friend and whispered. "You agreed to stay here and so as Malfoy and his mother. Why are you backing out now" he whispered at her.

"I'm not backing out of anything. I didn't agree to anything. I don't know what you're talking about Harry" she hissed at him.

"It's dangerous out there for you. That's why I asked Malfoy to look after you since you are his mate and that guaranteed the fact that he will surely protect you. Also the wards of Malfoy manor is really hard to pass through without permission so you will be safe here"

"Why protect me?. That monster's mate is Parkinson. You want me to stay and look after her" she asked angrily.

"Parkinson?. What do you mean?" asked Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"You said he's coming to get her and will hurt anyone who stands in his way" she said annoyingly.

"I didn't say that" exclaimed Harry in a low voice.

"You did, just a while ago. How can you forget?" she blurted out. Angered starting to build up in her.

"Well I did but I wasn't talking about her. I was referring to you. He's coming to get you Hermione. That's why I explained everything to Malfoy and his mother" he paused for a moment then looked at his friend whose eyes have gotten wider and then added "You think I'll waste my time telling Malfoy about what happened so he can protect Parkinson" he hissed at her angrily.

"But but you said his mate" she hissed back at him.

"That's why I said I don't know how you came to be his mate. It's just that we investigated your place too because it was your neighbor that got injured and believe me, your name was written all over your wall. It says I want Hermione Granger"

She gasped at what her friend said. "How can it be, he told me Pansy Parkinson was his mate"

"I don't know about him and Pansy but all I know is that he wants you. He has transformed into his veela form which makes him even more dangerous that's why I asked Malfoy to let you stay here while we continue with the investigation" he looked at her again. "Your nose is bleeding again" he took out a handkerchief from inside his robes and hand it to her. He wasn't that shock to see it. Actually, ever since Hermione got bitten two years ago her nose or mouth bleeds now and then. Maybe it's a sign that her body is getting weaker and weaker. That's the exact reason he wants her to stay with Malfoy and his family. He can protect or maybe even saved her. He quickly discarded the thoughts and glanced back at her. He saw her wiped the blood from her nose then she turned and look at him.

"I won't stay here Harry. Take me somewhere else. Let Malfoy and his family think that he's coming for Parkinson. Even if I'm his mate it doesn't mean he had to protect or look after me. I can do it myself" she said.

"But but" stuttered Harry

"Is there a problem here" asked Malfoy loudly while walking towards them. "You can use the door if you don't know how to apparate out of here"

"Were leaving" she snapped back at Draco Malfoy.

He looked at her, a hint of sadness appearing in his eyes.

Harry watched his friend for a moment and she was staring at him intently "Fine" he whispered then he grabbed onto her and they apparate out of Malfoy manor.

Malfoy just stood there and stared at the spot Hermione stood a few seconds ago. Thoughts of her flashed through his head. Will she be all right? How much time does she have left? Will he see her again? He continued thinking about her when suddenly small soft hands grabbed one of his hands.

"Draco I'm scared" Pansy whispered from next to him.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happened to you" he unknowingly answered her back while his mind was still thinking of the brunette who was there a while ago. "I will owl Blaise for an update on this case. He's a highly skilled auror and I'm sure he was with Potter on this case"

* * *

(5 hours later)

Blaise Zabini walked through the hallway of Malfoy manor in his all black robes. His hair was still the same as when he was in Hogwarts a few years ago but he was more masculine now due to his auror trainings. His family didn't want him to become an auror but it has always been a passion of his to be one. He was now badged as a highly skilled auror who took on really dangerous cases. He wasn't planning on visiting Draco today but he got an owl from him wanting an update on one of the cases he was working on and he knew why because his mate Granger was involved. Harry had explained everything to their team. He found Draco with Pansy sleeping on his shoulder in the fireplace room of their manor.

"Blaise. You look well" greeted Malfoy from across the room to his dark skinned friend who was standing in the doorway.

"You too Draco" greeted back Blaise before he sat himself on one of the chairs in the room.

A few seconds later Mrs Malfoy entered the room "Hello Blaise. It's been a long time since you visited us" she greeted from the doorway. "Do you want a cup of tea" she offered.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. Just had dinner before I came" Blaise replied back.

Pansy stirred from her sleep. She stretched for a short moment before rubbing her eyes with her hands. Her eyes widened instantly when she saw Blaise sitting from across the room.

"Hello pumpkin" greeted Blaise with a smile to the blonde girl.

"Hey Blaise. You look good" she greeted back at her dark skinned friend with a smile.

Draco looked at Blaise for a moment before he spoke "Any updates on that veelas whereabouts"

Blaise just studied his hands while he gave the blonde man a response. "We think he's hiding somewhere in one of the Dark forests caves. The guy did a pretty good job in hiding his tracks. We couldn't even find a single clue. He's a bit unstable now and Potter thinks it's because its the first time he's turned into his veela form. We think that's why he hasn't moved around that much because he's not in control of his actions but once he's familiar with his new form he'll be coming for her"

Blaise saw Pansy squirmed closer to Draco when he said that and the blonde just placed his hand gently around her.

"I will finish him off the next time I'll see him" threatened Draco to no one in particular while holding onto Pansy. Granger may be his mate but that doesn't mean he doesn't have anymore feelings towards his girlfriend of nearly a year. In fact with this happening it had started to strengthen the bond that was starting to go thin due to Grangers appearance.

Blaise ignored the blondes threats and asked something else "So where's Granger?"

Everyone in the room looked at him while no one said anything back to him.

"What!. I wasn't going to ask but seeing she's not in this room I was just curious" he shrugged his shoulders.

"She left with Harry Potter" spoke Mrs Malfoy

"So she didn't want to stay" asked Blaise. "I knew Potter must be crazy when he suggested for her to stay here" he added.

"What do you mean" asked Draco from across the room. He removed Pansy's hands and stood up and then he walked closer to where his friend was sitting. "What are you saying Blaise" he asked again.

Blaise looked at his friend confusedly "Well Potter said she should stay with you because you will protect her because she is your mate" the blonde was now staring at him "Well I did tell him it was a bad idea" he added quickly.

"What does that have to do with the case you're working on?" he asked angrily. He wasn't happy someone has mentioned Granger again. It's not even a day later and now he's in a conversation with someone talking about her.

"She's the one that veela we are chasing is coming for" said Blaise to the confused people in the room.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. Read and review or Don't read and don't review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Harry or Potter. J.K and Rowling owns it.

 _(Malfoy manor)_

"You can't do this to me Draco. I love you" cried out Pansy. "Please stay with me. She has her friends to protect her" begged Pansy.

"Stop it Pansy. Please just stop it. I can't help it. All I want is to be with her; to have her in my arms so that I can protect her" he said matter of factly while his eyes were closed tightly.

Mrs Malfoy and Blaise were watching the scene silently with worried expression on their faces.

The blonde girl was holding onto Draco tightly. Her tight grip around his waist was stopping him from moving away from her, "No. Please Draco. I'm begging you. Please stay. Please stay" begged Pansy again, her eyeliners smudged due to her tears and her nose was running nonstop.

Mrs Malfoy moved forward towards the two, her heart goes out to the girl clinging onto her son "You can't do this to her Draco. Pansy has always been there for you. I won't allow you to go to her. She doesn't suit you. She knew that the other veela was coming for her and she still left with her friend. She didn't want to stay; she doesn't want you to protect her. She's fine without you" pleaded Narcissa to her son, trying to calm the situation between her child and his girlfriend.

The blonde mans eyes darken instantly and he glanced quickly towards his mother. It can be clearly seen by the expression on his face that he was super mad.

"Stay out of this mother" he growled, he easily removed Pansy's arms from around him and moved forward and grabbed Blaise's robes in the neck area and said out loud "Were does Potter live?"

* * *

 _(Harry's house)_

Hermione abruptly sat up right on the huge bed in Harrys house with the bed sheet draped over her lower half, her hands and face covered with sweat. She looked around and felt happy to be out of the dream world she had just visited. She had fallen asleep immediately after showering and she doesn't know how long she had slept. She just had a dream about a certain blonde man, dreams of being with him, her being happy and in peace with him, only to be let down by a shadow taking her away from her happy ending, away from him. She wanted to blame the fact that she was his mate and it's a natural thing to have these dreams but nonetheless she cannot deny the fact that the dream told her what she longed for.

"Hello Hermione, earth to Hermione?" Hermione murmured to herself. She got out of bed and stopped herself in front of the mirror that was about a metre away from the bed. She found herself to be wearing one of Harry's school years pyjamas and her hair was up again in a ponytail. She had to admit she still look like a teenage girl some times. She went to the bathroom and freshened herself up.

"I know you're awake. Can I come in?" came Harry's voice from outside the door after a few minutes.

The brunette walked towards the door and opened it. She found her friend holding a tray with a glass of milk and a bowl of soup. He gave her a smile and let himself in. Her scarred forehead friend was not in his auror robes but had dressed himself in simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He placed the tray on the dressing table beside the bed and sat himself on the bed.

"How you're feeling?" he asked while looking at her, "I brought soup for you, I know you haven't eaten much since a lot has been happening lately" he added with a smile.

"Thanks Harry. I'm actually really hungry" the brunette replied while sitting herself next to her friend on the bed. She picked up the bowl of soup and took a sip without using the spoon "Oh this is good Harry" she smiled at him.

"Well, what can I say? I used to be a maid at my cousins" he jokingly responded and they laughed together at what he said.

"So what now?" Harry asked his friend who was now gobbling down her glass of milk.

Hermione sighed and put back the empty glass on the tray, "To be honest Harry. I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I hate this feeling of not knowing what's going to happen next. I was happy enough with what I was doing until all this happen. It really does suck to be some creatures mate"

"Don't worry will find out exactly what is happening" stated Harry with a forced smile.

"Thanks Harry. I really am confused to why I'm suddenly that monsters mate. He specifically told me that he will give me the antidote when I help him get Parkinson" she said.

"What do you mean antidote?" asked Harry, suddenly into what his friend was saying.

Hermione reached out for the hand towel that was on her dressing table and wiped her hands she stared hard at her friend for a moment before giving him a respond "He told me his blood was the antidote and if I help him kill Malfoy he will give it to me"

"Well that's good news" exclaimed Harry not really thinking.

"I'm not going to kill Malfoy to get some antidote which might not even work" scolded back Hermione to her friend who was already beaming with excitement at the prospect of knowing that there is a cure out there for his friend.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking" apologised Harry while Hermione smiled at him. "As soon as we catch him, we can draw some blood from him and we can use it for you" added the black haired man happily.

"I think it's some kind of trap" said the brunette suddenly. Harry looked at her intently, and she added "I mean, think about it. That veela told me that their kind are known to accidently bite other veelas mate due to the fact that they all smell the same. Like what happened to me. He thought I was his mate that night but when he bit me it was like poison to him and I ended up being unable to function well due to his venom running through my veins"

Harry looked at her confusedly for a moment he wanted to say something but was not quite sure what to say then he suddenly reasoned with her about something "If veelas can't differentiate between their mates due to them having the same smell, maybe that's why Malfoy is attracted to Parkinson because she's also some veelas mate but what I don't understand is why he hasn't bitten her yet. Parkinson still looks fine to me. It just doesn't add up. I just think you weren't accidently bitten. Maybe he did plan to bite you"

Hermione thought for a moment to what her friend just said, "I haven't thought of that but maybe it's because Malfoy isn't a pure veela. I think he can't identify other veela's mate but I don't believe for a second that I'm suddenly that monsters mate. I just know it's some kind of trap. Maybe he wants Malfoy to chase after me when actually he wants him away from Parkinson. I think we are missing something here" she concluded. She wondered for a moment before adding "I'm just glad Malfoy is with Parkinson. He will take care of her rather than chasing after me. He really is annoying when he turns into his veela self" admitted Hermione while her conscience was calling her a liar inside her head.

* * *

 _(Outside Harry's House)_

Malfoy couldn't help it, his hearing senses were magnified 10 times the normal of a magical human being. He wanted to knock but when he heard Granger and Potter talking inside the house he just stopped and listened while standing outside. He didn't know exactly where the conversation was happening but he can clearly hear what they were saying. He heard the last sentence about Pansy being lucky and him being annoying. He wasn't particularly happy to hear that but he's not really proud of himself too for leaving Pansy and running all the way to the house of the boy who lived to find the bookworm when he can clearly hear that she doesn't want to be bothered. He took a deep breath and gave the door a loud knock even though he was dying inside to knock the friggin door down by force and run to her. He can hear the scarred head saying something about not expecting any visitors but he wasn't planning on going anywhere. He was choosing her. He was choosing Hermione Granger.

"Can I help you Malfoy" Harry sounded confused but looked annoyed.

"Cut the crap Potter. I'm here for Granger and I know she's in there. Let me talk to her" demanded Draco Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest and talked again "I'm sorry I confused you Malfoy but its best you stay away from Hermione. She just want to rest" reassured Harry in a pleading tone but his face showed ignorance.

"I won't beg Potter. Just let me talk to her for a moment. You owe me for taking her back without any explanation" explained the blonde man outside the door.

Harry chuckled for a moment "That was due to your own stupidity Malfoy. I've never said anything about Parkinson being chased by that veela. You just assumed it was her"

"That was because Granger told me she was his mate and you being the not so smart auror never mentioned a name when you did your little explanation" Draco defended himself sarcastically.

"Let him in" came a voice behind Harry. It was Hermione; she had changed herself back to her jeans and t-shirt which had been cleaned and was watching Malfoy from behind him.

Malfoy scoffed off Harry and walked bossily inside the house. Harry forcefully exhaled "Come in Malfoy" rolling his eyes again.

Harry excused himself or more like chased out by the blonde man, he would've protested but Hermione said it was okay. The son of the former death eater wanted to talk to the brunette alone.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she demanded quickly, her tone not sounding happy.

"Come stay with me. I can protect you and I can help you get that antidote" he whispered out loud enough for her to hear how desperate he was.

She stared at him then shook her head no "That is a really bad idea. Where's Parkinson? Didn't you think for a second how this would affect her? You coming here to me when you know very well that she is your girlfriend" she paused and then said "How did you know about the antidote?"

"I heard you and Potter talk" he saw her gasped in surprise at what he said but he quickly ignored and continued talking "I know what I'm doing is considered selfish, stupid and terrible but it's beyond my control. You think battling with my emotions is easy. Ever since I found out you were my mate I cannot help but dreamed of you. There wasn't a face before in my dreams but now I see you every night when I close my eyes. I dreamed of a life together with you. I dreamed of you being happy with me. Your smile in my dreams enables me to go through each day. I tried. Believe me I tried to think of Pansy but ever since you appeared I can't think of anyone else. So call me selfish I don't care but Granger you were made for me"

She snickered then sighed for a moment "Made for you? You must be dreaming Malfoy. I wasn't made for you. For all I know your existence alone has caused chaos to my life. I was happy without you and believe me I will continue to be happy without you"

"Please don't say that. I didn't choose to be a veela. I didn't even choose you to be my mate. If I had a choice I wouldn't have chosen you but please don't make me hate myself for thinking these thoughts because I'm trying very hard to keep my manners in front of you"

"I wouldn't choose you either" muttered Hermione in a small voice.

"Please Granger. Can't we make this work? I really can be good to you. Will be good together. I know we weren't that close in school but I don't think I can go on another day without you. I think about you all the time now and all I want is for you to be with me" pleaded Malfoy desperately to the brunette.

Hermione's mind wasn't ready for this conversation. In fact she wasn't ready to be with someone even if she did feel a slight attraction towards him. "Look Malfoy. I understand how you're feeling right now but believe me it's not you. It's that veela side of yours that's doing this to you. You would've been married to Parkinson by now if it didn't exist. You don't love me. You just want to satisfy this hunger inside you" she said frustration present in the tone of her voice. She wasn't happy about how things were going; she didn't want to be the girl that took Malfoy away from his girlfriend. The blonde couples' relationship was quiet famous in the Daily prophet, well aside from stories about Harry.

"I don't care Granger. I can love you. I know I can. I will always look at you. Forever" he admitted desperately. His palms were getting sweaty from the conversation they were having, he was trying to keep a straight face but his heart was beating so fast and his voice was sounding strained like he was about to cry, he really did want to cry but he was holding it in with all his might because that would've been a pathetic thing to do; to cry out like a loser in front of Granger.

"Stop!. Just stop it Malfoy" pleaded Hermione. She paused and looked around uncertainly. "It won't work. You being a veela will not suit me. I'm a carefree person. I don't want to be tied down. I've studied your kind for two years and I know how possessive and obsessive you tend to be when your mates gets trapped or get hurt in something or whatever " she took a deep breath "The antidote might not even work and I might disappear from your sight soon and you won't even have to think of me. Choose Parkinson because I don't want to be with you"

Malfoy was speechless at what the brunette just said. His veela self wasn't ready for rejection. His heart was starting to hurt and he believes it was his human side that was keeping him in control because at that moment there's nothing else he wanted more than to grab Granger by the waist and sling her over his shoulder and apparate both of them to somewhere no one will ever find them and he will do all that he can to make her want him.

He chuckled and shook his head sideways slowly "Do you hate me that much?" he asked in a small voice a hint of sadness in his tone.

Hermione looked at him and realised that his face expression had turned stony he was just staring into space. She wasn't a cruel person it's just that she wasn't ready for such a step in her life. Everyone will think, hey not long she was busy looking for a cure and suddenly she's staying at Malfoy's; that's just so wrong she thought. Malfoy may feel this strong attraction to be with her due to his veela side but she knows very well that she will be the last person on earth he wanted to be with if it hadn't been for the fact that he has veela blood running through him. The brunette didn't say anymore and both of them avoided looking at each other's.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG,_ a knock coming from the door surprised them both and it made them looked at each other unexpectedly. Hermione shrugged unintentionally while Draco was just staring at her but it was Harry who ran towards the door to open it.

"Blaise what's going on?" Harry quickly asked when he saw the former Slytherin outside the door all dressed up in his auror robes with his wand in hand.

"The Parkinson's house has been attacked and Pansy has been kidnapped" informed Blaise Zabini in a professional manner.

Harry turned to look behind him and saw the brunette and blonde standing not a metre away from him, it was clear that they have heard everything being said by Blaise.

"Stay here Hermione, I'll be back." requested Harry to his friend who was standing next to the blonde man while he grabbed his auror robes that was hanging on a hanger close to the door.

Hermione just shook her head indicating a yes.

"Take me with you" insisted Draco. The two auror turned towards him, they wanted to say NO but the stony expression on the blondes face made them nod a yes towards him.

The three men quickly apparated with a pop right outside the door while Hermione looked on. She thought. Did I make the right decision?

* * *

 _(Parkinson Manor)_

The three men found themselves inside the living room of the Parkinson household. The room was completely destroyed. The furniture's upholstered in rich looking satin and velvets were tossed about and broken. The expensive paintings on the wall were partially, if not completely ruined. There were scratch marks on the wall and the posh looking carpet. The drapes of the huge windows were hung half off their rods all tore up, like it was cause by an animal fight. The room was a Disaster.

The two aurors made their way to have a look at the huge scratch marks on the wall when a high and loud scream alarmed them both.

"You did this to her" It was Mrs Parkinson going towards Draco Malfoy. The woman was petite like Pansy but more skinny than her daughter. She was dressed formally but it can be seen that she had been disturbed from whatever she was doing because her dress was all tore up. Her once beautiful hair was unbound and in a dishevelled state. She was in a total mess.

Malfoy didn't move an inch when Mrs Parkinson make a move towards him. The older lady was hitting him nonstop on the chest but it can be seen that she was only hurting herself as his chest was harder than her fragile fists.

"I curse you. I curse you for what you have done to my child. My Pansy loved you more than anything and this is how you treat her. Discarding her like she was some kind of trash" cursed Mrs Parkinson. Malfoy tried to grab onto the older lady's hands but she stepped away from him.

It was at that moment Mr Parkinson came into the room and hugged his wife, one look at Draco and the man's sad expression turned into anger. "Get out of my house. You have no right to be here" he paused and tried to catch his breath. He looked towards the two aurors in the room and screamed at them "Get this man out. He's the reason why my daughter is taken by that monster. He left her when she needed him the most. Get him out of my house now"

Harry came forward to try and calm the couple but he saw Malfoy make a move towards the exit door. He thought about going after him to talk when he saw Blaise make a move first and followed Draco outside.

"Hey Draco. Are you all right?" asked a concerned Blaise.

The blonde glanced at his friend for a moment then gave him his usual smirk but Blaise noticed how it wasn't the same as before. He reached out for his friend but the former Slytherin seeker just popped off into thin air.

* * *

 _(A cave somewhere in the Dark Forest)_

Pansy blinked repeatedly when she woke up. She noticed how dark where she was. The only light was coming from a small lamp at the far off corner of the place. The first thing she noticed was that the walls of where she was wasn't made of wood or cement. It was actually made of stone. Real stone. The only roomy thing she was able to identify was that she was lying on a bed.

"Welcome my love" greeted someone in a husky voice, she couldn't see the face but she can tell the person wasn't that far from her.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously

Someone surprisingly sat next to her on the small bed. Richard the veela had turned back into his humanly form. He was smiling at her, his teeth back to its normal form. "I've missed you" he admitted.

"Why did you kidnap me?. Why did you bring me here?" she questioned quickly.

He looked at her with concerned "I felt your sadness" he said apologetically.

"Sadness?. How can you be so stupid. You're ruining everything. You're stupidity is getting us caught" she exclaimed angrily. She paused for a moment "take me back immediately" she ordered.

"No my love you promised me that you will come to me after you get his money. I don't think I can wait any longer"

"Yes that's what I promised. But right now I have no money. He left me for her. You ruined everything. I was happy you found out whose his mate was but you were suppose to kill her that night" she paused "Where's the dead body you promised me? Nothing. You said she wouldn't last a month from that bite and now it has been two years. Two damn years and she's still walking around. See how stupid you are. If you had listened to me from the start everything would've gone according to plan" she pointed out angrily.

"Please love can't you just forget about all this and come away with me. I can take care of you" he insisted desperately.

She snorted "Care for me?. And please tell how you're going to do that?"

"I love you Pansy, with all my heart" he pleaded.

"I love you too. But love alone won't make us happy. I wasn't born a begger like you. I won't be happy with love alone. My family's business is going down and I need him to bring it up again. I promised you that's all I want nothing more, nothing less. I don't want him I just need his money but I can't do this alone. I need you" she claimed, a fake smile forming on her lips.

Richard closed the distance between him and Pansy. He leaned slowly towards her and laid his head on her lap. He felt happy when she put her hand on him in a gentle manner and began rubbing the top of his head. "Tell me what you want me to do?" he whispered lovingly at her.

She took a deep breath and said "Kill her. Please kill her for me" she said in a sad tone but unbeknown to him the big grin forming on his mates face.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. Read and review or Don't read and don't review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _(Richard's story)_

Three years, six months and seventeen days since he first met her. He had been counting the days he first clapped eyes on her, the woman of his dreams, the one that haunted him day and night when he closes his eyes to sleep. Her aroma was pure ecstasy to him and his veela senses completely took over at the first moment he first laid eyes on her and he kidnapped her afterwards. Pansy Parkinson his mate was a sight to behold when he first saw her. She was a divine creature, the most beautiful one he had ever seen and he was proud of himself for being compatible with someone like her. There was no mistake that she was the one destined for him.

He had taken care of everything by sending her parents a letter telling them that their daughter will be going on a trip to wizardry France and will be back for the opening of their Finance business. She was afraid of him at first; always finding the chance to run away from him and it took all of his love for her not to bite her and have her all to himself. He knew the law will favoured him but he didn't want to be that kind of man to her, she was not a veela like his mother, she didn't understand about the obsession of a veela towards its mate. She was a human for goodness sake and he wants her to love him like a human woman loves a human man before he can claimed her as his own. He told her what he was and what she was to him and it made her softened her behaviour towards him. He was thrilled when she started to tell him stories about her life as a pure blooded witch. He loved listening to her voice and how she lightened up when she talks about something interesting but everything changed when she started to talk about HIM. It was like there was another person inside her, holding her feelings towards this unknown person prisoner, not allowing her to let go. He tried to make Pansy see him as someone suitable for her but her emotions he felt due to her connection to him as his mate was not what he expected. He discovered that in the depth of her heart, his beautiful mate was madly obsessed with this Draco Malfoy person.

He was furious and angry when he found out about this and he planned to find this Malfoy person and killed him so that his mate will not think of him again. He searched inside her mind to find his whereabouts and he met him in Wizadry England but all his plans of murdering him went down the drain when he discovered that the man himself was not completely human. After all, the most important rule of their kind was _"Thou shall not kill thy brother for death will follow you"._

He returned home to her and explained how this Draco Malfoy person cannot love her because he was a veela like him. He explained to her how he will always choose his mate beside anyone else and how his heart will always and forever will belong to the one he is destined for. She didn't take the news very well, in fact she became sick afterwards and distanced herself from her family and friends but he was always there to cheer her up and helped her take her mind away from him.

Miraculously, his actions worked and he couldn't be happier. Her smile returned, her liveliness returned, her happiness returned and he felt love towards him starting to build within her heart. He was ecstatic and beyond happy, always acting as the perfect gentlemen towards her, he didn't want her to see him as a monster but someone that was perfect for her.

A few months later Pansy finally had the courage to introduce Richard to her parents. He had dressed himself in his best robes that day but sadly the Parkinson's were very unhappy when they met him. They didn't like him at all; they tried to reason with their daughter right in front of him on what a disgraceful thing she had done and how selfish she was in thinking only about herself when they have sacrificed so much for her. Pansy became confused again and her emotions started battling with her again. He knows she loved her parents very much but he believed that one's heart should be followed so he suggested to her that they should eloped, get married somewhere and he will take care of her. He promised her that he will work hard for her and that he will not claimed her until her heart is completely his and she happily agreed.

The time for their elopement came and everything was going according to plan. She was supposed to meet him at the train station and he waited and waited but she never came. He later discovered that her parents found out about their plan and had stopped her; he then confronted her later on and found out that her family's business was falling into bankruptcy and some major investors in their business lost a lot of money and are quite unhappy with her father and are planning to throw him in jail. Knowing her and her affection towards her parents, she will never leave them in times like this. He tried to help her but what can he do, there's not a single worthy belonging under his name.

Then hours turn into days and days turn into months and her obsession for HIM came back.

 _(The Present)_

He loved Pansy, loved her so much and his promise of never claiming her until she loves him back was the one thing keeping him from biting her. He believed that by doing what she wants will eventually bring back the love she used to have for him.

Richard didn't understand why someone would want to kill Hermione Granger. In the two years he searched for her after he bit her and she didn't die, he didn't come across anything that would've categorized the smart brunette as someone bad. For all he knows she was someone that fights for what is right and good. She was someone that gives her life to help others and she was a fearless person when it comes to promoting something that she stands for. She was someone the world deserves.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to kill her?" Richard asked Pansy while sitting on the bed and leaning his back on the stony wall of the cave. He closes his eyes for a moment and added, "I mean, she's the friend of Harry Potter. I'm sure he will hire the whole auror department to look for her killer when she gets murdered. Can't you just get the money from him and leave her out of this" he sighed and grabbed hold of her hand gently; he was obviously tired of everything that was happening. He turned his head to look at her and found her glaring at him; no doubt she was angry at what he said.

"If you're having second thoughts, then just forget it. You obviously don't love me" she sobbed and snatched her hand away and then stood up.

Richard took a long breath and held it in for a few seconds letting it out slowly. Briefly, he looked at her again; she was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her face turned away from him. He sighed, the things he would do for this woman. He stood up and walked towards her, he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and took another deep breath.

"Your wish is my command" he whispered breathlessly in her ear with his eyes closed.

* * *

(Parkinson's manor)

Harry and Blaise have collected everything that they think will help them in their investigation. There was just one more thing to do and that was to interview the parents. They have moved themselves to another room away from the crime scene and they were now facing both Mr and Mrs Parkinson oppositely.

"We're sorry to waste more of your time but we need to get all the evidence we need so that we can solve this puzzle" informed Blaise.

The couple just looked disappointedly at them, especially Mrs Parkinson, she was clearly not happy with being questioned.

"Where were you two when the kidnapper came?" asked Blaise while Harry was just sitting there with his eyes fixed on the couple, he was acting like a supervisor for the dark skinned former Slytherin auror.

It was Mr Parkinson who answered the question "My wife and I were in the living room when our daughter burst through the door completely in a distressed state. She was crying and then she started throwing things around, we tried to stop her but she was just too upset to be calmed"

Blaise coughed uncomfortably because he knew how Pansy destroyed the Malfoy's living room before apparating to her home when Draco left her. "I'm sorry to hear that but what we're trying to..." started Blaise when he stopped abruptly due to Mrs Parkinson outburst.

"It's entirely his fault. That Malfoy boy did this to my girl. If he hadn't left her that ex of hers would've come snatching her away from us" cried out Mrs Parkinson, the tone of her voice angry and furious.

"What did you say Mrs Parkinson?" demanded Harry, finally saying something.

Blaise looked at him surprisingly and then back at the couple, "Are you telling us that Pansy has some kind of connection to her kidnapper?"

Mrs Parkinson realising her mistake quickly shook her head, she looked pleadingly at her husband but he was clearly disappointed with her.

"Is there something you two are hiding from us?" insisted Harry, he was obviously upset with what he was hearing, "You better tell us what you know" warned the boy who lived.

Mr Parkinson trying to cover up his wife's mistake remarked loudly "Look you two, you have no right to come in here and accuse us.."

"No one is accusing you two" convinced Blaise trying to calm the couple; he was after all a friend of their daughter.

"But you two will be if you're not telling us the truth" declared Harry not particularly happy with the way the Parkinson's were acting. He suspected that they were hiding something.

"Please tell us what you know" asked Blaise calmly to the couple.

Pansy's father shook his head slowly then put his hand gently on his lap "Look we didn't want to tell you people about this because you might accuse our daughter of something"

"No one is accusing anyone. Just tell us what you know" stressed out Blaise trying to keep his calmness.

"He was just a man who followed her around" said Mrs Parkinson.

"Since when?" asked Harry

"I don't remember. I think more than two years ago" the blonde woman paused. "Look my daughter was afraid of him. He stalked her wherever she goes" she claimed.

"Did you report this to the aurors in America?" questioned Harry while Blaise just note down the information.

"No..No we just didn't want want to.." stuttered Mrs Parkinson not knowing how else she can explained her story. Her husband grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly.

"Why are you doing this to us? This has nothing to do with what's happening" exclaimed Mr Parkinson.

"It has everything to do with what's happening. Who knows, she might even be behind this whole thing" shrugged Harry. Blaise looked at him unpleasantly, not liking what the former Gryffindor said.

"How dare you?" barked Mr Parkinson and tried to stand up but his wife grabbed on to him and pulled him back to the chair and calmed him.

Harry just ignored Mr Parkinson's outburst and asked again "Did you two know that this man was a veela?"

The couple went silent.

"So I assumed you two knew" implied Harry one eyebrow up.

Blaise glanced at his team leader and stared at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders at the former Slytherins actions mouthing a silent "What?" at him.

Blaise quickly stood up "Can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked.

They excused themselves and stepped into another room away from the peering eyes of the disappointed couple.

"Whats your problem Potter?" questioned Blaise, he paused then continued "Okay, I know were trying to solve this but aren't you a little harsh with your accusations. Their daughter was kidnapped who happened to be a good friend of mine. So can you please have some respect?"

"You want respect?..I can do that but with this two I don't think they deserve it. I know they are hiding something. I know you're their daughter's friend but aren't you forgetting Hermione who happened to be a good friend of mine. This same veela bit her two years ago and he told Hermione it was an accident because he thought she was his mate. He also told her that Parkinson was his mate. He said all veela's mate smelt the same. But you see Mrs Parkinson told us this veela has been following her around for more than two years. That means he already found his mate. How can he bit Hermione accidently when he already knew who his mate was? Things are not adding up. So you want respect?. No. I won't give it to them unless they give me respect" argued Harry then he turned on his heels and went back to finish interrogating the couple while Blaise just stood there speechless.

* * *

 _(Harry's house)_

Hermione was just sitting there on one of Harry's sofas in his living room. Her thoughts were killing her, she didn't know why but her conscience was eating her up. Malfoy wasn't her lover, damn he wasn't even her friend then why the heck is she feeling so guilty for rejecting him. She sighed and grabbed one cushion from beside her and buried her face into it and screamed. A small knock on the door brought her back to reality. Harry she thought.

"Mal..Malfoy" she choked out, her eyes widened instantly due to shock when she saw the person standing outside the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked her, desperation and a hint of sadness written all over his face.

She stared at him not really knowing what to say or do. Her mind wasn't functioning very well at that moment because all she was thinking at that time was how handsome the blonde man was. She blinked forcefully to try and straightened her thoughts when she noticed something. A smirked. Yes that's right the git was smirking at her. She blinked again just to make sure she wasn't dreaming when he interrupted her actions.

"I'm glad you think I'm handsome but may I come in" he asked again, suddenly there was some life in the tone of his voice.

Hermione growled loudly and opened the door wider; she walked embarrassingly with flushed cheeks to the sofa she occupied a minute ago while the blonde man closed the door and followed behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated the question he didn't answer at the door.

Draco looked at her and sat himself on one of the chairs, "How are you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"I'm fine" she paused "Don't you dare ignore my question" she blurted out suddenly.

"I wasn't, I just didn't want to answer it" he responded. He studied her for a moment; she was still wearing her jean and t-shirt he found her in when he came a few hours ago. She wasn't that skinny but he can tell that she hasn't been eating very well lately due to her bony arms and cheek bones sticking out. Not in a bad way, in fact it had made her even more beautiful but he still think that he would've taken much better care of her if she had stayed with him. Her brunette hair was not in a ponytailed anymore but was now flowing freely all the way passed her shoulders. He didn't know her hair was that long. It framed her face differently and made her look like the same teenage girl he used to make fun of in Hogwarts. He quickly discarded those thoughts. He wanted to run his hands through her beautiful curls but he knew the consequence of doing that. He continued to stare at her his mind thinking hundreds of thoughts about how perfect she was.

"If you came to stare then you should've taken a picture" said an annoyed Hermione.

He quickly coughed and tried to straighten his clothes even though he didn't need to. He was glad she couldn't read his thoughts because that would've been embarrassing. "I think we should talk about us again. I know our last conversation didn't end up well but I really need to set things straight" he paused, "I'm tired Granger, I'm really tired of all this."

Hermione looked at him hesitantly; she didn't know what kind of response she should give him, "Look Malfoy, I know we've talked about this before and I don't like repeating it. I told you …" she stopped suddenly because he had interrupted her.

"Allow me to court you"

"What?" she gasped.

"Allow me to date you?" he rephrased his question for her, not really sure why the smartest witch of his age couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I know what you mean but are you out of your mind Malfoy?" she blurted out.

"Believe me Granger, my mind is still intact. I just think that instead of forcing you to be with me we can begin by getting to know each other" he paused, "Go out with me and I promise that I will leave you alone if you ended up still hating me" he wagered.

She looked at him curiously, "I don't hate you" she said in a low voice, and he quickly glanced at her, "I just don't agree with what you want. There's just too much happening right now that it just makes things wrong" she looked at him intently for a moment, she saw him looking at her eagerly, "Are you only thinking about yourself right now when you know very well that Parkinson was kidnapped a few hours ago"

He glared at her, his eyes darken and he stood up fiercely with a growling sound. His canines sharpen instantly and he was breathing in and out so loudly. "Why do you always bring her up?" he barked out loudly at her. He saw her staring at him fearfully her body naturally curled in on the chair she was sitting. "Why can't you understand?" he yelled at her again.

"Stop it Malfoy. Just stop it" yelled back Hermione, her courage coming back, she had no idea how they ended up yelling at each other.

His eyes suddenly returned to normal and his vampirish fangs went back to its normal size, he looked at her apologetically. "I didn't mean to..." he said but unable to finish. He really was losing his mind. Why did it have to be Granger. There were so many nice girls in the world, why did she end up being his mate. He was terribly happy with his girlfriend, he truly believed that she was his destined one but fate must've hated him so much because his mate just turned out to be the most infuriating witch in the world.

"I think you should leave now" suggested Hermione.

He didn't have to look at her twice to know what was going through her mind he was already a pathetic crazy person to her. "I really didn't want to compare but to be honest with you I care a lot more for you than I ever did for Pansy" he admitted sadly then he walked slowly towards the door. He stopped for a moment, damn he thought, it's happening again, her rejection was getting to him like before, his heart started hurting and he was finding walking towards the door difficult, his feelings started spinning and he wanted to throw up, the pain was just too much for him. He started begging his inner self not to cry at that moment. He will never want her to see him as someone weak.

Hermione gasped suddenly then shrieked for a moment at the sudden pain she felt inside her. What was happening to her? She quickly checked her nose to see if she was bleeding but found out that it was blood free. She glanced at Malfoy's facing back and saw him dragging himself slowly towards the exit door like there was something heavy inside him causing his movement to slow down. Is it possible that what she's feeling is from him she thought. She gasped again and grabbed hold of her shirt in the left side of her chest where her heart is. She couldn't believe it; the pain he was holding in was more painful than hers.

I hated being a veela Malfoy admitted angrily inside his mind. Please Merlin let me reach the door he begged desperately inside his head. He refused to be defeated in front of her; he refused to let her see him like this. He was halfway towards the door when small hands surprisingly hugged him from behind. He tried to turn but then he felt her head leaning gently on his back and the feeling he felt at that moment was beyond anything he had ever felt before. The pain inside his heart slowly disappeared and warmth surged explosively through his body. He closes his eyes tightly and hold in his breath and savoured the moment, he didn't want it to ever end.

"I'm sorry" apologised Hermione in a small voice but he can hear her loud and clear, then he felt her tears fall unexpectedly.

Draco knew that those were his tears but his heart was too overwhelmed at how strong the connection between them that now even her can feel what he was feeling. He slowly but gently brushed his hand on her fingers then he was about to remove them so he can look at her but she tightened her hold around him.

"Please don't face me. I'm too embarrassed to look at you" she said, the warmth of her breath being felt by his back.

He smiled and held on to her hands but then the door opened suddenly and someone stepped in.

"Hey Hermione, Harry owled me to come check on you" called the red haired stranger while focusing on opening her coat and hanging it on the hanger beside the door. She turned and stopped immediately with wide eyes at the sight that greeted her.

"Mal…Malfoy" she stuttered, shocked present in the tone of her voice. She noticed hands around him and she bent sideways slowly to have a look at the person behind him who was now hiding his/her face completely from her. "Hermione" she asked curiously in a small voice.

Malfoy was just staring at the one and only girlfriend of the boy who lived. She had grown up quite well, with her straight silky red hair and nice figure. No wonder Potter got a hold of her he thought. He noticed Hermione trying to pull her hands away from around him but he held on to it tightly and gave Ginny Weasley a fake smile, "Lovely seeing you again Weasley" he said through his teeth, he was obviously unhappy to be interrupted when he and his mate were just on the good part.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.

Big thank you to the readers who took the time to write a review. Appreciate it. Apologies to some readers who got confused along the way. Also a big thank you to the readers who followed and favorited my story. Smiley face for you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Let Her Go

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All thanks go to J.K Rowling for creating the Harry Potter world. If it wasn't for her, I would've nothing to play with. Muhahahaha.

There was never a time in his whole 22 years that he Draco Lucius Malfoy was afraid of meeting up with a girl but ever since he and Granger agreed to meet up for a _"catch up"_ as she so called it, he had been stressed out lately over the simplest thing, like the color of the envelop to owl her a message or if he should write Dear or Hello at the beginning of his letters. He and Granger had agreed to meet up now and then to discuss where exactly they stand with their relationship, even though she had told him so many times that there's nothing between them.

Things between him and his parents had become hectic ever since they found out about him and the brunette. His parents had labeled him a disgrace when he told them about his new found relationship arrangement with Granger. His mother was supportive at first but when his father Lucius voiced his objection to the idea, saying that he was not strong enough to resist temptation, his mother quickly turned her back on him and teamed up with her husband all the way. He cared for his parents and he knows that somewhere deep inside their blackened small hearts hides an incy wincy portion of affection towards him.

"So what will you do when this muggleborn mate of yours is gone" Lucius asked his son boredly but his voice failed to hide the resentment when he mentioned the word muggleborn.

It was during dinner when his father dropped the question he had been asking him ever since he told him about Granger a week ago. Draco informed his parents about his newfound meeting arrangements with the bushy haired brunette and the moment Lucius heard this, he was furious beyond anything. He may be okay with muggleborns walking around the wizardry world but he was not okay with muggleborns having get togethers' with his son. Lucius believed that if everyone in the wizardry world goes halfblood the Malfoy's will always be and always will be pureblooded magical beings.

"She's not going anywhere father and don't ask me that question again" warned Draco, he may have been afraid of his father in his early years but right now he was no coward anymore.

"That pathetic excuse of a veela has the cure for her. His blood" added Draco while chewing his dinner fiercely with heavy breathe "so Granger is not going anywhere" he confirmed again before swallowing the food inside his mouth. One can tell by the choked sound he made when he swallowed his food that it wasn't chewed properly.

"What your father is trying to say is that, what if Miss Granger can't be cured. You know very well that you will be greatly affected if she suddenly disappears. Right dear?" interjected Narcissa with a fake smile while looking at her husband for assurance of what she had just said . To be honest, she was tired of them always arguing.

"No women, I meant what I said. We can't have a Malfoy fawning over some almost dead muggleborn witch" blurted out Lucius, then he stood up angrily causing his chair to flip back with a loud thud and then he walked straight to the exit door.

Narcissa turned to look at her son and he was still eating his dinner in the same pace he did when he started but the blonde haired women clearly can see how hard and tightly her son was holding his spoon and knife.

"Draco you want some more" offered his mother in a soft tone.

"If she dies I will too" stated Draco then he pushed back his chair and stood up, he looked at his mother who was suddenly busy staring at the bowl of fruits in the middle of the huge dinner table. "Thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass."

"Draco you know your father loves you." Narcissa said suddenly while smiling tiredly with sad eyes.

Her son glared at her when she said that but she ignored it and spoke again "There are some things in this world that are not meant to be son" claimed his mother.

"I know that mother, but just so you know, me and Granger were meant to be" then Draco turned away from his mother and walked out the door his father pass through a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Hi Granger…..Good evening Granger….Hello Granger…Hi Granger.." Draco practiced while standing outside Harry's house where she had been staying for the past few weeks because her home was currently under investigation. It was now 2 weeks later from the day they had their agreement and he still couldn't find the right words to say to her. They haven't made that much progress in their relationship and to be honest; he wants to hide her somewhere far so that only he knows where to find her and he will be her only companion. Such foolish thoughts but it was starting to look enticing to him. He cleared his throat then gave the door a loud knock.

"Hi Granger" he let out his greeting as soon as the door opens.

"Whatever Malfoy" drawled Harry from the other side of the door, "Hermione will be down in a minute" he added, he was still not used to seeing the former Slytherine coming to pick up his best friend.

Malfoy's face got flushed a little due to his mistake but he quickly masked it with an emotionless expression and quickly gave Harry a nod before the golden boy walked away muttering to himself.

"Harry is that Ginny?" called Hermione to her friend who was now in the kitchen while she came down the stairs with her hands trying to tie her bushy hair into a ponytail. The brunette was wearing a dark blue form fitting dress that was knee length with black ballet shoes, she turned her head towards the open door and found herself staring at Malfoy dressed in all black with his blonde hair styled loosely. She had to admit that he looked quite handsome standing there. Also, she can't deny the fact that she looked like his secretary rather than his date for the night. She walked closer to greet him but what came out was completely not what she had wanted to say.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked, and she saw him raised an eyebrow at her question then realizing her mistake remarked "You're early", Damn she thought, why is she suddenly silly.

"Should I go back home and come back after 2 minutes, because you said 7 and its now 6.58"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking straight" she admitted then rolled her eyes at him.

Draco took a deep breath and took a step forward then he closed the door, he handed out a rose he was holding behind him to the brunette and he saw her raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"Seriously?" chuckled Hermione then took the rose from him when she noticed how uncomfortable he was. "Thanks Malfoy" she said. It was the first time he had given her something since their agreed affairs.

Harry came out from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, "Are you guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yes" answered Hermione, then she looked back at Malfoy, "Hurry, before he said something else" she said in a small voice and grabbed onto her coat that was hanging beside the doorway hanger while at the same time ushering the blonde out of the door he just closed a moment ago.

* * *

"So you got our plan?" ordered Pansy at Richard while he took his time to repeat in his mind what she had demanded. She had wanted to leave the cave for so long but convincing her veela to let her go was hard since he was a little unstable with his emotions. The blonde wasn't exactly sure why but Richard seemed to be in pain most of the time.

"Just remember, you don't know me and I you. Is that clear?" the blonde girl questioned in an orderly manner impatiently. To be honest, she was annoyed at Richard for taking so long to understand what she had planned out and she was starting to lose patience at his stupidity.

"Yes. I understand" answered Richard in a low voice. Unbeknown to Pansy, her obedient veela was starting to get tired of everything and was feeling that he should just take her without thinking of the consequences and be damn with all the promises he made to her. He can feel how unconcerned she was with his feelings and pain. Everytime he cried out for comfort and her warmth when he battles with his inner beast form, the blonde girl will quickly moved far away from him and muttered curses at how weak he was.

"Don't fail me this time my love. After you kill her, everything will fall into place" added Pansy, "Kill her exactly as we planned it. There shouldn't be any mistake. Just follow through with what I said then everything will go according to plan" finished Pansy with a vicious smile on her face.

She took a step towards her veela and leaned closer to his face, "So are you ready to do your part for the sake of our love" she whispered softly in his ear.

Richard turned slowly to look at her and she was smiling lovingly at him "Kill her, no mistakes. Kill that damn Hermione Granger" then she enveloped him into a hug.

The veela sighed and look around the cave one more time then he closes his eyes and pushed Pansy backwards gently, he opened them and gave her a small sad smile, "I will see you in Diagon Alley" Then he let her go and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Don't betray me" he added in a whisper which Pansy didn't hear because she was straightening her seriously rumbled dress robes, Richard sighed again then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were walking closely by each other in Diagon Alley, they had finished another awkward and mostly silent dinner and was now walking under the moonlight staring into the night sky without saying a word to each other.

Hermione cleared her throat and for the first time in 2 weeks made an attempt to start a conversation, "I'm finding it hard to believe that you and I are compatible with each other" Draco surprised but slightly happy turned to face her and raised one eyebrow.

"Well I read in one of the books that a veela's mate is someone who is well matched in attitude, power and appearance. To be honest, when I saw you and Parkinson together that day at your manor I really thought you two were well suited when it comes to everything. First and foremost she's as Slytherine to the core as you, her family's wealth matched yours and you can't deny the fact that Pansy is a beauty" explained the brunette.

Draco was silent for a moment, "So are you saying I'm handsome" he smirked, finally having his confidence come back to him.

"Arrgghhh… you're missing the point" groaned Hermione and quicken her walk. So much for conversations she thought. Ginny had suggested to express her feelings towards Malfoy because she's his mate and all he wanted is to have some closure with her. Well I tried she thought bitterly.

Draco took a few quick steps so that he will be ahead of her then turned and face her which made her body collide lightly with him. She blushed and quickly stepped backwards with uncertain eyes looking straight at him.

"It's weird" he said then he grabbed her hands gently and held it towards his chest while looking at it, ignoring her attempts to remove it, "Months ago, I would've agreed with you. I would've marry Pansy in a minute if given a chance. " then he took a deep breath and pulled her hands closer until they touched his chest. "but that was months ago, now, right here with you, all I see is me caring for you andloving you." his voice low and deep with emotion.

The brunette stared uncomfortably at her hands being held by Malfoy then she lifted her head to look at his face, her mind was spinning wildly due to the words he spoke and she was thinking hard at how she would reply but all that came out of her suddenly silly mouth was, "That is indeed weird"

Then, without any warning, Draco held her against his heart.

"You are mine," he cried, "and I will never let you go"

Hermione gently pushed Malfoy away from her but she didn't step back from him, "Funny that veela side of yours" she replied quietly. She could feel his eyes resting eagerly on her face. The moment had come when she should tell him exactly how she feels.

"I'm not gonna lie Malfoy, a few weeks ago, this….", she pointed at him then at herself "whatever it is, I didn't want it…" she saw him sighed soundly, "but right now at this very moment here with you.…" she smiled, Draco looked confuse but Hermione ignored it and continued, "I think it's our bond that is doing this to us but I am definitely sure that it was always there, hidden in the deepest part of our soul, you and me there….." but the bushy haired girl didn't get to finish because she was suddenly filled with pain all over her body and her body was giving out.

* * *

A few more steps then I'll be at Twilfitt and Tatting's, I would've died if someone see's me in these rags complained Pansy to herself while making her way to the clothes shop. Two damn weeks I've been in that damn cave she thought angrily. I will kill that old twit if her shop isn't opened at this time she continued with her curses. She was nearly there when she noticed two people under the light post holding hands affectionally.

She took a few steps backwards and hid behind the corner cement pole of the shop. Damn these lovers, can't they find a more private area, then she heard it "Its weird" the man said and she instantly recognized that voice, how could she forget that sweet voice. Wait a minute she quickly thought, who is he with, who is he holding hands with, what's been happening while she was gone. She peaked again and immediately identified the culprit, who wouldn't, she was the only person in wizardry England who was out of school with wild untamed hair.

Pansy shook her head viciously and held her fists tightly. She was trying very hard to control her anger from getting the best of her. Truth be told, she was ready to run towards the two and have a serious hair pulling contest with the brunette but she calmed herself and stay put while she listened in to the conversation. She nearly died when she heard him confessed his undying love for the home wrecking witch and when the brunette confessed, Pansy shut of her hearing. This is all that mudbloods fault, she thought, if she had just died like she was suppose to then everything would've been perfect and Draco would've never met her.

"Granger..Granger….what's happening?" Malfoy asked as he quickly swooped in his hands to catch the fainting girl, "Wake up Granger…" he begged while lightly tapping her right cheek.

Oh this is good, thought Pansy, fate must be siding with her when she saw the bushy haired witch fainted.

"FOUND YOU!" came a booming sound from behind the duo.

"Oh just in time" grinned the blonde haired woman.

Draco turned his head quickly to look at the voice but was met with a creature he had never seen before.

"REMEMBER ME?" it bellowed loudly.

The blonde wasn't sure what was happening but he was not up for a fight against the beast. He just wanted to take Hermione to the hospital or to Harry so that they can do something to wake her up.

"YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME"

"If you so much as touched a single hair on her, I will kill you" threatened Malfoy.

The beast laughed so loud at his threat, "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME. YOU ARE JUST DIRT BOY. IF YOU KILL ME YOU DIE" then it laughed again.

"Don't move you monster!" came another voice from behind the transformed veela, it was Harry and his auror team. There were 4 of them in total and they were all pointing out their wands at the large beast.

"Damn. Aurors" groaned Pansy from her corner.

"Leave them alone" it was Blaise who called out this time at the monster.

The beast moved farther out from the aurors and Harry took that time to move himself towards Malfoy and Hermione.

"What happened?" blurted out Harry angrily at Draco.

"She just passed out" explained Draco confusedly, Harry took out a small vile from his robes and gave it to Draco.

"Make her drink that" he commanded then he went back to stand with his team to face the beast who was laughing nonstop.

The blonde haired boy opened it and force it inside Hermione's slightly parted mouth.

"Come on Granger, wake up please" begged Malfoy.

"It's best you don't fight us Richard" warned Harry who was also the team leader of the aurors.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME YOU FOOLS" growled the creature.

"Potter the potion is not working. She's turning pale" yelled Draco from across the other side, he was also starting to get weaker and more paler himself. He wanted to fight but his energy seemed to disappear. It's not working, he can just feel his connection to her fading.

Harry quickly looked towards Malfoy and saw Hermione looking dead. He didn't want to think it but this is the first time he saw her in such a state. Is this it?. Is the potion not working anymore?. Is she gone. No no no I refuse to believe it.

"Potter I'm not feeling her connection and I can't move." Malfoy weakly yelled at the savior of the wizardry world.

The beast laughed at the situation. "FOOLS... SHE'S DEAD."

Draco hearing this tried to stand up but couldn't, his body was not responding to his desire.

The hidden blonde seeing the turn of events of their plan due to the aurors arrival couldn't stay hidden any longer decided a change in plans that will deem her the hero. She will confront her veela later about why she's going to do what she was about to do.

"Stoppppppppp" shouted someone from the other side, everyone turned to look at the voice and saw a dirtily dressed Pansy coming towards them.

"Pansy you're allright" cried out Malfoy, relieved to see her looking unharmed. "What's the meaning of this?'' asked Draco.

The newly arrived blonde girl went straight in front of the aurors and face the beast, "Leave them alone…and save her please", the transformed veela seemed to loosen his fighting posture when Pansy cried out to him. It looked confused, Pansy glared at him and the creature knows what that glare means.

The beast stared at her for a moment, "I WILL SAVE HER IF YOU PROMISE TO BE WITH ME FOREVER" growled the creature at Pansy, no doubt it was angry.

Pansy turned to look at Malfoy with sadness in her eyes, she gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to do this Pansy. There must be another way" convinced Malfoy while never letting his hands go from Hermione.

"I agree with Draco, Pansy" called out Blaise from behind her. "He's dangerous" he added.

"He won't hurt me. I'm his mate and it's too late Draco, look at Granger. He's the only one that can save her now" claimed Pansy, then she looked back at the beast.

"I…. pro..mise to be with you for..ever" and as soon as Pansy said that, the veela's wings started to shrink back in his body and his height decreases and so as his pointy animalistic ears. His hair went back to its normal length and colour and so as his canine fangs. Not a minute later and there facing Pansy with no shirt but only in tattered pants was Richard in his human form again. He walked closer and held Pansy's face in his hands and leaned forward and plant a kiss on her forehead, his eyes showing disappointment. He close the distance between him and the blonde veela cradling his mate. The aurors were still pointing there wands at him.

"Give her to me" he commanded.

"Over my dead body" Malfoy replied.

"Give her to him Draco, it's the only way to save her" insist his ex-girlfriend while making her way towards the blonde veela and his mate.

"I don't trust him" hissed Draco.

"I promise I will kill myself if he does anything to her" swore Pansy convincingly at her former lover and Richard growled when she said that.

Draco looked at Pansy for assurance and she was nodding her head at him, indicating that he should let her go and that she was telling the truth. He looked at Harry for permission and the scarred forehand man seemed to be battling with uncertainty then he looked at Hermione and knew that their seemed to be no life left in her. He looked sadly at the blonde man with pleading eyes then he gave him a yes with a nod.

"I won't let anything happen to her" promised Pansy while she lay her hand softly on Draco's upper arm.

"Why does he need to take her, can't I come?.. She's my mate. You said your blood is the cure, can't you just give it to us and I will take care of everything" asked Draco, not really believing the current situation.

Pansy glared at Richard her eyes telling him to make up something or Malfoy will get suspicious.

Richard swallowed hard never letting go of Pansy's eyes then he said, "I will take her to my mother, she will definitely die if she takes my blood like some medicine. The cure doesn't work like that. There's a ritual to be done and my mother is familiar with it. And for the matter of you going, it can't be done. It's a sacred ceremony and you being there might cause problems….you might interrupt the ritual and kill her for sure"

"Everything will be okay Draco" assured Pansy.

Malfoy looked at Hermione's sleeping form one more time then he handed her to him, "If anything happens to her, I will hunt you down and kill you. I don't care what happens to me. For the record, this is all your fault. You should've never bitten her"

Richard held on to Hermione gently, he took a glimpsed at her closed eyes and felt an electric jolt in his heart. What was that he thought?. He looked up quickly to see if anyone noticed but everyone seemed to be staring at the sleeping brunette.

His wings came out and he flew away with a flash. He looked down from the sky and Malfoy's eyes were still on them.

"It's time you let her go you fool" whispered Richard angrily then he disappears.

"I hope we did the right thing" Harry's worried tone broke the silence.

"I hope so too" stressed out Malfoy, he was now sitting on the cement road looking depressed as ever.

"I know he will do his best to try and save her Draco'' confirmed Pansy who was on her knees in front of him, "So don't worry, I'm his mate and you can kill me if you have to."

Draco quickly glared at her, "Don't say that. I will never go as low as that to prove something…" he lifted up his hand and lightly touched her right cheek, "I'm sorry for hurting you Pansy and putting you in danger. I don't deserve your love but thank you Pansy." admitted Draco who was suddenly looking tired.

"It's all right Draco. I forgive you." and she surprised him by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Parkinson" agreed Harry then he turned and walked towards his team.

"Zabini, help Malfoy home. We're going back to headquarters to track Richards whereabouts….. and I apologise for doubting Parkinson" then he apparate.

Everything is going according to plan grinned Pansy while feeling the warmth of Malfoy's embrace.

This is a Draco/Hermione story. I won't hate you for not liking it, but I will love you for liking it. Read and Review or Don't Read and Don't Review.

Arggghhhh, I wanted to finish my story at 10 chapters, I love the number 10. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Chapter 11 is the end.

Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Appreciate it.


	11. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not planning on owning it but I intend to play with the magnificent characters J.K Rowling created. Mwah.

The End

Let Her Go

"What happened to my son?" the panic voice of Narcissa was heard immediately when she rushed towards her son being led in by Pansy and Blaise.

As soon as she reached the group she complained, "I knew you were trouble" then realizing it was not Granger with her son, she quickly stepped back, "Pan..Pan..sy?" she stuttered at the site before her with her right hand quickly going towards her mouth.

"So good to see you again" the girl replied and stepped forward to hug the shocked lady. Mrs Malfoy hesitated for a moment due to the ragged appearance of the blonde girl then gave in to her embrace a few seconds later.

"I'm so glad to see you too. So glad you are all right. You don't know how much seeing you alive means to my son" admitted Mrs Malfoy, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "What happened to my son, where's the Granger girl?" she asked all at once without waiting for a reply.

Pansy let go of Mrs Malfoy but let her hands rested on the woman's shoulders, "Draco is not feeling well" she turned her head towards Blaise who had laid the blonde boy on the huge sofa of the room, Draco's eyes were closed and he was paler than usual.

"But why?, what happened?" asked Narcissa again in an impatient tone.

"Granger is dead" revealed Pansy, Narcissa stepped back in uttered disbelief, one hand going to her mouth again, her eyes grew larger while she shook her head slowly.

Draco must've heard what his former girlfriend said used whatever strength left inside him to sit up halfway and blurted out his defense, "Damn you, she's not dead", then he crashed back down on the sofa, his body was just too weak.

"I'm sorry Draco" apologized the blonde girl in a soft voice, Narcissa looked towards her son and rushed to his side, "You must be strong my son…please, you must be strong" pleaded the mother to her only child.

"Your mother is right Draco, we will save her. Potter will find where he has taken Hermione and the aurors will bring her back, but we must trust Richard on this. He may be the only chance Granger have" advised Blaise and he earned a growled from his weakened friend.

"I don't understand. What happened to Granger?" insisted Mrs Malfoy. Pansy realizing that she hasn't explained the situation well to Draco's mother led the confused lady to the corner of the room.

It was a few minutes after the conversation between the two women that saw Mrs Malfoy giving Pansy a hug; it was obvious that she was thankful to whatever the blonde girl had said.

"How is he?" asked a concerned Mrs Malfoy when she walked back towards her son.

"He's still weak but he refuses to go to the hospital" explained Blaise.

"I have to go see my parents, I'm sure they are very worried about me. I have to let them know that I'm all right." announced Pansy, both Mrs Malfoy and Blaise turned towards her but she was already nearing herself to the apparition point of the house.

"Take care of him I will be back" she added before she disappeared with a pop.

"Is she dead?", that was the first question Pansy asked when she arrived at the cave where Richard held Hermione. She didn't get a reply so she just moved herself closer to the bed where the brunette lay.

"Why did you put her on the bed? she's filth Richard. Why is she still here, you should've thrown her in the sea or somewhere far" she glared at the brunette on the bed and leaned closer to pick up one of her hands, Pansy can just feel how lifeless it was.

"She's dead alright" then she chucked it back down without a care.

"I am so proud of you love" admitted Pansy before making her way towards her veela.

"I never thought we will be able to get away with this, I thought they were going to kill you. I'm just glad that didn't happen. At least the mudblood is now dead, you can just dispose of the body somewhere" smiled Pansy.

"Please.. show some respect for the.." he couldn't said it, his heart was so heavy with sadness suddenly and he didn't know why.

"Dead" helped Pansy, "Don't feel guilty. You didn't kill her, she just died due to weakness" sneered the blond girl.

"For your information I was the one who bit her two years ago" snapped Richard.

"Whatever, but right now I can't be disappearing repeatedly because it will look suspicious and I need to be with Draco most of the time. He will be heartbroken due to the death of his mudblood mate but not for long because I will be there to help him forget about this wretch" she finished and cast an angry glance towards Hermione.

"You can't mean that" growled Richard, "You promised to come to me after all this"

"I know I said that but it can't be right now, it will look suspicious" reasoned Pansy, seeing the angry eyes of her veela.

"I don't care, you promised me" he stated angrily, "They know you will be mine after that courageous parade you did in front of those stupid humans" he spitted out while at the same time neared himself towards her.

"Calm down Richard, you're scaring me" pleaded Pansy, "you have to understand, Draco needs…" but she didn't get to finish because Richard had grabbed her by the neck.

"I NEED YOU!" he yelled, his fangs quickly sharpen and grow in length while his hair started to get longer and he was breathing heavily while glaring at her.

There was no doubt Pansy was scared beyond anything, her lips were trembling uncontrollably, never in her time with Richard had he hurt her in a physical way. She didn't understand why it was happening now but all she wanted was to leave the cave and seek help. She will definitely see to it that this veela will be discarded of.

Richard heard everything she was thinking and he dropped her down roughly, "HOW DARE YOU, DAMN YOU!" he yelled loudly.

His fangs were ready for blood and he was going to use it, she was his for the taking, even though he had promised to claim her after she loves him back but now he sees that the possibility of that ever happening was deemed nonexistent. He can clearly feel how obsessive she was to the Malfoy boy as before. He screamed out all his anger and turned to her again but his vision blurred by anger caught on too late because in a split of a second Pansy Parkinson had managed to disappear from his site through apparition.

What just happened, he thought. This has never happened before. He just couldn't control his anger. This was not normal he thought, it was not possible, he cannot be angry at his mate. He had never heard of a veela hurting it's mate. What was happening to him. Then he was engulfed with so much sadness. How could she do this to him. He thought of his parents and how much they love each other. He wanted that kind of love to happen between him and his mate. Why….Why did she have to be a witch. A veela mate would understand his frustration and the unbearable pain in his heart.

Then he felt it, his connection to her was slowly fading, he was not feeling her disappointment and anger towards him which he felt a moment ago, this has never happened before to him but it was not impossible. He heard of veela's loosing connection with their mates due to failure in finding them. Some can't bare it and wasted away slowly. He was drowning in sadness and he knew that once he turned into his veela form he won't be able to control himself of the anger and disappointment he was feeling. He didn't fail to find his mate, he found her and it was just too late because she had already gave her heart to another. Is this the end of him he thought. He gave out another loud scream and then time stopped. Well that's what he thought when all of a sudden warmth surged through him.

"Why are you sad?" the sweet voice of an angel asked. He felt small hands wrapping around him and he could feel warmth from the mysterious voice's body pressed against his back.

"Who are you?" asked Richard shakily, his body quickly went back to his human form and he gave out a loud sighed.

"There is just so much sadness in you" whispered the angel again and this time all the hatred and anger that was bubbling inside him faded away.

He turned himself to look into the face of his saving angel, "Who.." but he nearly choked on his words when his eyes fell on the sweet face of the one bringing him pure warmth.

"Hermione?" he whispered not believing what he was seeing. Am I dead he thought. That's the only explanation his mind can come up with to explain how he ended up in a dead girl's embrace.

"So sad" she spoke again in a soft voice while pushing him gently at arms length so that she can get a clear view of his distraught face.

Richard was overwhelmed by the warmth she was giving him engulfed her again in a surprising embrace and then he sobbed shamelessly in her arms. He just couldn't stopped himself, he knows how embarrassing it was to be crying out like a baby but at the same time he didn't care and was actually relieved to release some of the hurt he was feeling and it just seemed like tears were the only vessel to deliver the wretched emotions from inside him.

"Aweeee.. don't cry.." Hermione patted the sobbing man. "It's all right, everything will be all right. Just let it all out"

The crying man finally came to his senses after a few minutes quickly untangled himself from the bewitching embrace of the once dead witch and stood up and stepped away from her.

"How is this possible?. You were dead a while ago"

Hermione gave him a curious look then pinched herself suddenly, "Nope, Definitely not dead" she mocked him then gave him a smile.

"Why are you sad?..Is it because of the blond girl who disappeared suddenly?" she asked her question when she noticed how paler he was getting.

"I'm not sad. Who said I'm sad?" he demanded angrily.

"You don't have to say it. I can feel it. It's such a disturbing emotion" stated Hermione encouragingly then she stood up and walked back to the bed and sat herself down.

"That's not possible. You are not my mate. Only my mate could feel what I'm feeling." He explained hesitantly. Pansy had never once felt his emotions he thought. What was happening?

"Mate?" asked Hermione while throwing him a curious look again. Her hair was in such a mess and her clothes stained completely with dirt, her lips dried up and her face showing tiredness it was only the brightness in her eyes that conclude the fact that the girl was in fact alive.

"Who are you?" Richard asked.

"Hermione.." the girl replied back.

Relieved that she hasn't lost her memory, he was about to ask her about how she was alive when the brunette finished her sentence, "I believe that's the name you called me when you saw me so I'm sure that's my name, right?"

Then he was staring at her with his mouth ajar.

Draco stared outside his window admiring the beautiful roses outside Malfoy manor, it was when the dark lord was defeated that his mother instructed the servants to set up a garden outside their home. Daydreaming was now one of his favorite past time hobby. He likes thinking about how his mate would've love to walk around his family's garden and admiring the beautiful creations of nature. He had all sorts of dream about the life he would've given her. Everything seemed to be fading away from him now. It was now more than a month later and no news at all from the aurors about Hermione's whereabouts. Harry's team has searched the dark forest thoroughly and not a single clue was found to point out that Hermione was either dead or alive. She seemed to disappear completely from the face of the world.

"It's been months Draco" remarked his mother while making her way towards her son's bed. It was now a habit of hers to check on her son every day ever since the disappearance of Hermione.

"I'll wait a few more days before I called it months" corrected Draco while continuing to look outside his window.

"You have to go outside Draco. You can't wait around in your room forever. It's not healthy for you. Please make some time for Pansy. She's here every day. We are all worried about you son." reasoned his mother.

"I should've never let her go" he closed his eyes and hung down his head.

His mother gave out a loud sighed then retreated herself quietly from her son's room. She knows when to leave and that is when Draco started to talk about Hermione. As long as her son keeps himself alive she won't go into a disagreement with him..

Draco heard his mother's soft footsteps leaving his room so he turned himself away from the window and plopped himself on his big king size bed. How are you my love?, he asked inside his mind. Where are you?. Why don't you come home to me? I know you are alive, even though I can't feel you. He closes his eyes tightly and dreamed away.

A sharp loud knock was sounded from his door before it was rudely opened by an impatient intruder.

"Draco wake up, we found her"

The blond man quickly sat up to look at the uninvited visitor. "What Blaise?"

"The aurors found her" explained Zabini, there was a hint of hesitation in the way he said it.

"Where?. How?", Draco rushed out of his bed to get his robes. "Take me to her"

"I'm sorry" confessed his dark skinned Italian friend not meeting the blonde boy's eyes.

Draco quickly froze and stared at his friend, "What's going on?"

"She's dead"

"Is this your house?" Hermione asked.

Richard looked at her, there was a small smile forming on her face. It was a good feeling to look at her in clean clothes and a healthier look. He planned on returning her to the Malfoy boy after their first encountered but then he remembered the many times he had to endure the pain caused by Pansy's love for him decided to keep her for himself, a revenge of some sort. He did a little research on Polyjuice potion, brewed one, attack some unsuspecting witch, force her to drink it and leave her for dead. He heard that Harry's auror team had found her and that brought a smile on his face at his brilliant plan. Hopefully they won't suspect that she's not the real one.

Hermione had lost her memory and that was a bonus fact to Richard, he knows the brunette will surely wringed his neck if she found out that he was holding her hostage. The witch seemed to have lost memory of everyone in her life even her parents but her knowledge of the world both the magical and muggle seemed to be intact. Pansy he thought suddenly, he wondered if she had made any progress in capturing the Malfoy heir. He couldn't bring himself to forget her but not missing her, well that he can do, with Hermione depending on him for everything he had never felt wanted before in his life.

"Yes this is mine, its small but it will do for us" he smiled at her.

"I like it." she answered back at him, she walked closer towards him and entwined her arm with his in a sisterly manner, "So we're going to stay here for good?"

"I guess so.." he whispered more to himself.

Hermione released his hand and walked excitedly and closer to the doorway of the closest room, "This is my room" then she looked at him "I think I'm gonna like it here" then she gave him a thankful smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked suddenly trying to get his mind away from her smile.

"I'll cook for you" she volunteered happily. He looked at her running towards the kitchen and then he sighed loudly. Damn how can he ever let her go.

There was no word to explain the heartache he felt the moment Blaise told him that his bookworm mate was dead, he felt like there was nothing more to live for. All those days of waiting and hoping that she will return to him full of life and health was nothing more than a useless fantasy created by his foolish mind. What to do now?, he thought. Is it worth living without Granger. He knows he will not die if his mate was dead but the feeling he felt in his heart the moment he heard the news he would've rather be dead than walking around an empty shell.

"Malfoy, I didn't want to give you this before but since it's for you I'm just going give it to you whether you like it or not", Draco looked annoyed at the golden boy of the wizardry world but no words seemed to come out of his mouth.

"We found a letter with Hermione's body" informed Harry hesitantly, his eyes were red and puffy even though it has been a week since the tragedy. He was trying his best to keep the tears from flowing down. It had been a dreadful week. Malfoy went into a coma for a whole week while he and Ginny and the whole Weasley clan failed to get a good night sleep at hearing Molly cried nonstop into the dead of the night.

"Who is it from?" asked Malfoy tiredly, he was just a living being without a soul ever since he woke up from his coma.

"From Richard" answered Harry.

"That bastard, I will kill him when I find him" he roughly grabbed the letter from Harry's hand and brought it closer to his eyes to read.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _Please know that I am terribly sorry for delivering her like this but just so you know my mother tried everything._

 _P.S: YOU WERE MEANT TO BE ALONE._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Richard Ascaver_

The letter quickly became crumpled and stepped on repeatedly by a furious blond wizard. He growled out angrily. "That son of an animal" he yelled.

Harry looked on with concern but what to do.

"He's mocking me, I will kill him" promised Malfoy.

"We have searched nonstop for him and it seems he has disappeared from the face of the world" Harry added worriedly but as he said that Malfoy was already stomping away from him, cursing loudly as he disappears.

And that was the last day Harry saw Draco Malfoy or the last day anyone else saw him. No one knows what happened to the blonde boy after that day Harry gave him the letter, all that was ever passed around after four years of Hermione's disappearance is that Malfoy killed himself because he can never let her go.

THE END!.

Thank you readers!. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.


End file.
